The Darkest Hour
by Ericsbee
Summary: The new Authority established after the Lilith fiasco is in danger once more of following down the dark path that took the lives of the majority of the chancellors in 2012. The situation is so dire that Kara herself must intervene directly. Follow Kara, Eric, Godric and Pam as they navigate through ensuring that a war between vampires and humans does not occur.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks for the early encouragement to go ahead and post this story. Please note that there are Spoilers for Season 5 and if you haven't read my story "the Visions", please read it first or you will be lost. All True Blood characters belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.

Chapter One

It Begins Again

Eric could see and feel the tension radiating from his youngest child as she paced aimlessly in their private chamber overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. Eric sighed as he watched Kara processing whatever visions were being shown to her as she wore a path in the hand knotted Persian rug. By now he knew better than to interfere when she was in the midst of a vision so he didn't move a muscle other than those in his eyes as he followed her movements back and forth before the floor to ceiling glass windows. He knew that when she was ready she would seek his council.

He studied her face closely waiting for her pupils to return to normal and focus back on the present. Eric could not help but reflect back over the decades at how far his youngest child had come. The control she now had over her visions was astounding. The handmaidens that had been loyal to the old A.P. that continued on with Kara had commented that even Py had not held so much control over her visions and body until she was centuries older. The handmaidens all appeared to not just respect Kara because of her gift but genuinely liked her as well. While Eric radiated power that caused people to shrink away from him, Kara radiated peace and calmness which drew people to her. There was no doubt that her handmaidens were fully devoted to her.

Eric became aware of footsteps approaching and he quietly rose from his seat at the edge of the bed and opened the door slowly as to not disturb Kara. Eric could feel through his bond that it was Godric coming to check in on them.

Eric slowly and carefully turned the door knob to minimize the noise and met Godric in the hallway. He put his finger to his lips to alert Godric to not disturb Kara and the two vampires walked silently down the whitewashed stucco corridor.

When they were a considerable distance from the bed chamber Godric finally spoke in hushed tones. "Is everything alright Eric? Kara is usually in her office by now and the handmaidens are becoming concerned".

"Just the handmaidens?" Eric countered with a smirk.

"Obviously I am concerned as well child" Godric said more forcefully.

Eric bowed his head in deference before answering. "The moment Kara rose she had a vision. She began pacing shortly there after and has been in the thralls of visions ever since".

"Did she tell you what she saw upon waking?"

"She hasn't said a word".

"Do we need to intervene to pull her out of the vision?" Godric asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"She is calm and relaxed through our bond Father otherwise I would have helped her immediately" Eric replied. "We just need to wait this one out".

Godric nodded but continued to appear uneasy.

"Tell her handmaidens that all is well and we will join you as soon as Kara is ready" Eric said. "Do not worry, she is fine".

"Very well my child. Go back and be with her and I will relay the message".

Eric watched Godric turn and soundlessly disappear done the long hallway. He slowly made his way back to their room and once again carefully turned the knob to avoid any startling noises.

Eric tentatively opened the heavy, arched wood door and entered the large room. "Kara?" Eric called as she was no longer pacing by the window.

Kara emerged from the adjoining bathroom fully dressed in a flowing, white, knee length sundress. As she walked towards Eric she reached up to put her long her in a messy bun. "We need to return to the States immediately. There is a problem that requires our direct intervention".

Eric's eyebrows shot up to his hair line as he waited for her to elaborate further.

"Come, I will fill you all in at once. We do not have a moment to waste" Kara ordered as she grabbed Eric's hand and moved to leave the bedroom.

Eric tensed his shoulders but followed his petite child silently back through the corridor, up a flight of stairs via the back spiral staircase and into the large receiving room where Kara received visitors.

"Summon Godric, Pam and all the handmaidens" she requested of one of the tall male guards the moment she entered the room.

Historically the island had only been inhabited by women because the old A.P. had insisted that only females attend to her but that all had changed when the baton had passed to Kara as Eric and Godric were immediately brought to the island. Kara did not believe in the old traditions of forced celibacy of the handmaidens and gave her attendants much more freedom. Many had continued to keep their vows insisting that it had been their choice but others welcomed the change. As a result, Kara did not hesitate in hiring men if they were best suited for the job. In this case, two Britlingen males were by far the best guards that money could buy. Eric himself was relieved that the Britlingens were on hand around the clock. There could be no better daytime protection.

Kara sat wordlessly in her over stuffed, cream colored winged back chair that was positioned so she could preside over the room but still have a view of the sea. Eric sat to her right with his back to the window and waited impatiently as the room began to fill with those that had been summoned.

Eric actively struggled to maintain his composure as he knew that whatever they were about to face would be a monumental challenge.

"We are all assembled" Kara announced as the room immediately went silent. She rose gracefully from her seat and hesitated slightly as she chose her words carefully.

"There is trouble brewing once again in America" she began slowly. "I have been shown multiple outcomes but it is clear that we must intervene to avoid a supernatural war".

Eric heard a sharp intake of unnecessary breath from somewhere in the room which drew his attention momentarily away from his child. He turned back quickly to Kara as he studied her face carefully. He did not see any signs of stress other than a slight tensing of the muscles in her shoulders. That was enough for him to know that this was a serious threat.

"I am sure that all of you recall the chaos that was unleashed when the demon posing as Lilith obliterated the American vampire authority back in 2012. It was a miracle that war had been able to be avoided".

Kara glanced at Eric and gave him a grateful nod as he had been instrumental in sending the demon back to the underworld along with Godric who she sought out next.

Eric followed Kara's gaze and met Godric's eyes. Godric was standing near Pam with rigid attention. Eric could tell that Godric was already trying to formulate a plan even without having all the information.

"It is unclear to me if it is the same demon that has returned or something even more sinister".

Eric felt an unfamiliar prickling of fear as he could not fathom something worse than the Lilith demon. He could recall with great accuracy the moment that he watched one of the last remaining chancellors drink the vial of what he had convinced himself was the true blood of Lilith. He could remember the vampire expelling blood in great volumes and then finally exploding into goo. Then the horror of the blood reforming, the man being reborn as the demon's actual child. The original maker's bond permanently destroyed. It was something out of a science fiction horror movie and that night still haunted Eric.

It was only by the grace of the true god that they had been able to return the demon spirit to its rightful plain in hell. That and that Godric had understood what it meant to straddle both plains of existence. It had been Godric that had been able to leave this realm long enough to send the demon back and close off its access. It was still unclear to Eric exactly how Godric had been able to manage that feat. More importantly, Eric wasn't entirely sure that Godric would know how to repeat his actions for a second time.

The cost to them both had been great and both had barely survived.

"I do believe that we have some time to prepare however the new Authority has already been compromised".

Eric's attention had come back to the present the moment Kara had become speaking again as the questions whirled in his mind. He waited for Kara to continue but she did not.

"Compromised in what way?" Eric asked.

"Once again there is chancellor who believes in the literal interpretation of the Book. He does not believe in the peaceful existence between vampire and other races. He wants to finish what the demon had planned on starting and he has been biding his time over the decades".

"Why didn't you see him before?" Pam asked.

"As you know Pam the visions come to me in their own time" Kara answered patiently having had the discussion with her sister on countless occasions over the years. It was inconvenient that visions did not occur when they would be most easy to deal with but it was not up to Kara to challenge her gift. They were lucky to be given any warning at all.

"Can we just take out this chancellor and be done with it then?" Pam asked.

"Unfortunately the outcome I see does not change with the elimination of that one chancellor. The demon has much strength and will just find another pawn to manipulate and I cannot be sure that I will be shown who that will be. I would rather face an enemy I know".

Eric nodded agreeing with his progeny whole heartedly. They were better off knowing which of the Authority members could not be trusted.

"What do you suggest we do first?" Godric asked.

"We need to contact Nora. She had a hand in the appointment of a many of the new chancellors and I believe she will be able to guide us".

"Guide us in what way your grace?" one of the handmaidens asked reverently.

"I do not want to trust my visions alone. We need Nora as our spy in the Authority".

Eric looked at his watch. "The sun has not yet set in New Orleans".

Kara nodded. "Leave us please" Kara asked as she rose. The handmaidens and the guards exited immediately. The handmaidens to go about their duties and the guards to stand outside the heavy doors. Godric, Pam and Eric knew that they were the "us" that Kara had referred to and stood silently as everyone else filed out of the room.

The foursome moved to a set of large overstuffed pillows on the floor and all sat at once in a small circle facing each other. Eric was on Kara's right, Godric to her left and Pam directly across.

"I would like us all to be together when the call is placed to Nora" Kara began. "I do not want to say much over the phone however and would like permission to see her in person, this night if possible". Kara looked at Godric who nodded instantly as it was his power of teleportation that would facilitate the in person meeting.

"Nora has been loyal over the years and I trust that she will guide us well on whom on the council we will be able to trust. She also needs to be made aware of the threat. When violence had broken out in New Orleans after the Lilith demon took on her new form it greatly impacted her queendom. She is sure not to want to see anything like that ever again.".

"Nora will help us" Godric said with certainty.

"What did you see exactly?" Eric asked Kara.

Kara frowned slightly before answering. "It was not as clear of a vision as usual Eric. I saw a demon covered in blood as the Lilith imposter did and I saw humans at war with the entire supernatural community".

"Did you attempt to evoke more?" Godric asked softly but already knowing the answer.

"I did but I could not see anything else at this time. I just saw the same vision over and over again".

"How do you know that we need to involve the Authority then?" Pam chimed in.

"The demon took the form of Chancellor Jessica".


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Big thanks to all who have added this story to your alerts, pm'd me and reviewed! Please continue to let me know how you think I'm doing and please remember I have no beta so all mistakes are mine._

Chapter 2

Band of Vampires

Eric growled at hearing Jessica's name.

"You aren't being fair Eric" Pam jumped in to defend the red headed vampire that they were discussing. "You know she was turned under extenuating circumstances and that Bill was a horrible excuse for a maker. I think it's admirable that she was able to pull it together so quickly and become one of the youngest chancellors in the history of vampires".

"It was folly that put Jessica into her role. It makes perfect sense that one as unguided and open to manipulation would be chosen by the demon" Eric snapped back.

"It is important to remember that she IS being manipulated Eric" Kara added. "The demon clearly knew where the weak link was and used her rigid Christian upbringing against her. Need I remind you that the Lilith demon was able to manipulate some of the strongest and oldest amongst our kind?"

Eric reeled in his anger and admitted Kara's point. The old Authority had been comprised of some of the oldest, strongest and forward thinking vampires of their time and they still succumbed to the demon's thrall. The Sanguinista movement had been a strong pull for many.

The new Authority had been a challenge to re-build. Older vampires were leery of taking on the position and the headache of cleaning up after the old regime. The PR mess alone had been a nightmare. It had been thanks to Nora that they were able to rebuild at all. She had relinquished her throne to her second and offered to lead the new Authority. As Guardian, she now presided over the entire council and most of the chancellors she had directly appointed. It helped that Nora had Kara's support and assistance along the way and that the new Authority was sanctioned formally by the high prophetess which was the title that Kara official held although many still referred to her position as the A.P.

For the majority of the early years, Kara had focused many of her visions to assist Nora with the rebuilding efforts and reestablishing the balance between humans and the supernatural community. Nora had focused on the immediate rebuilding of the True Blood factories and made arrangements for a voluntary donor pool to bridge the gap until the facilities were up and running. The human donors were paid handsomely for their services and it quickly became a way for young humans to pay off their student loans and start off life without debt.

Restitution had been made to families of those killed in the initial bloodbath and a sizeable dent was made in the vampire coffers. It was a necessary gesture and Eric personally contributed willingly to the Louisiana restitution pool.

New vampires that had been hastily made were paired with mentors to ensure their success in the new vampire regime as most did not have the guidance of their makers.

The Lilith fiasco had taken nearly a decade to recover from and although the Authority once again had the respect of vampires throughout the U.S. the memories of the instability that nearly toppled the entire system still lingered. To say that Nora would be displeased with the news would be a huge understatement and Eric cringed to think of how his sister would react.

"The sun is setting now in Louisiana" Godric said as Eric snapped his focus back to the present.

Godric whipped out his cell phone and placed the call to his youngest child while the others fell silent to wait.

Eric felt his frustration mounting with each ring but finally Nora's voice filled the room.

"Yes Father?" she asked reverently.

"It is imperative that we speak to you in person immediately child. I will come to you now" and before Nora could respond Godric had vanished and reappeared with Nora clutching his hand.

"Was this really necessary?" Nora asked in annoyance as she took in her surroundings and glanced down at herself as she was still clad in her bed clothes.

"I'm sorry that this was so abrupt but I assure you that it is absolutely crucial" Kara responded. "I did not want to risk discussing this with you at headquarters so this was the only way".

Kara motioned for Nora to take a seat on the pillows and she waited for everyone to lower themselves back to the floor.

Kara shared a pillow with Eric and took his hand before beginning to fill Nora on her vision.

Eric watched Nora's face pale noticeably as Kara informed her of the vision but she stayed silent as she continued to listen to Kara.

"What do you suggest?" Nora asked when Kara finished recounting the information.

"I believe that right now we just need to watch Jessica closely. It is possible that we may be able to intervene before the demon has a chance to fully take root" Kara answered.

"But you said you saw the demon returning?" Nora questioned.

"That is what I saw in the vision but that does not mean that we can't try to stop it before it comes to that".

"How do you suggest that I go about this?" Nora asked.

"Keep Jessica close. Attempt to subtly indoctrinate her against the literal translation. Remind her of the chaos that the Lilith demon brought when opportunities present themselves".

Nora nodded slowly but Eric could see her fear radiating through her eyes.

"We will also be coming back to Louisiana" Kara announced as she rose from the pillow. "I believe I will be better able to direct my visions if we are closer to the epicenter of the activity. I also do not want to leave you unprotected so we need to be in the same time zone" she added as she looked at her aunt.

"You cannot stay with me" Nora answered reluctantly, her British accent still promenent. "There is no way I can have you in the Authority headquarters".

"That would arouse too much suspicion anyway. We will go to Godric's safe house" Kara replied. "Ideally I would like you to rest with us during the day".

"There are cameras everywhere now including private chambers which I am not immune to as Guardian".

"Do you sleep in your bed or are you still using the reinforced coffin?" Godric asked knowing that Nora had taken to feeling more secure in the coffin when she had taken on the role of chancellor.

"The coffin" she answered.

"Then there is no problem child. I will be able to teleport you from the coffin without being seen. The camera will record you going to your day death and then rising normally" Godric said reassuringly.

"I do not like the idea of running away during the day".

"You are of no use to anyone during the day" Pam pointed out.

"I feel as though I'm leaving the other chancellors unprotected and vulnerable".

"I will monitor this as much as I can. You have my solemn vow that I will do my best to protect all" Kara said as she reached for Nora's hand. "You are not in this alone".

Nora nodded as she made contact with her family seated around her. "When will you come?"

"Immediately" Kara replied as she stood. "Godric will bring you back first and then we will move to the safe house".

"Will your security cameras have caught you leaving?" Eric asked with concern.

"I was already drawing myself a bath and thankfully there are no cameras within my bathroom".

"Good. Then Godric will bring you back to the bath and hopefully your absence wasn't noticed".

"I am up earlier than the others and most eat before emerging. I am sure it will be fine" Nora assured them.

"We will see you at dawn" Kara said as way of a parting as Godric and Nora disappeared.

Kara waited until Godric reappeared before giving her final instructions. "Pack a few belongings so Godric doesn't need to waste time brining us back and forth and meet back here in 5 minutes".

The four vampires used their full speed to disappear into their chambers. Kara was done in less than 3 minutes and appeared before the mother of the handmaidens to give her instructions. "I must depart to handle a matter personally. Tell no one outside our walls that we are gone and inform the guards to be on alert. If there is anything out of the ordinary alert me at once" Kara ordered.

Mother Helene nodded back knowing exactly how to carry out her A.P.'s command as she had done for the A.P. before. The new A.P. had bonded with her as Py had centuries ago and she could call the A.P. to her through their bond as makers and children were able. Kara would feel any panic even across the vast ocean.

Kara nodded before using her great speed to return to the departure point. She arrived just as Eric was rounding the corner and he grabbed her arms to avoid a collision.

"All is set. We can depart as soon as Pam arrives".

Godric of course was already waiting for them with not only a small bag but a cooler of blood.

"Thank you for thinking of our needs Godric" Kara said as Godric replied with a small nod.

Eric growled as he looked at the minute hand ticking away on his watch. With one second to spare his eldest child appeared with a huge trunk.

"What? You remember the backwater shit hole town has no decent shopping for MILES away" Pam reminded her maker as she caught his cautionary look.

Eric rolled his eyes but said nothing as Godric teleported them to the safe house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sweet HomeAlabama

The foursome appeared in the main room of Godric's remote Alabama safe house. The hidden house below ground was exactly as Eric had remembered. He knew they were as safe here as they were on the island but something about being without the Britlingen guards during the day made him uneasy.

"I think we should go back for one of the guards" Eric announced giving voice to his worry.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Pam asked.

"I would feel better if we had daytime protection".

Kara and Godric were silent as they exchanged glances.

"I agree with the precaution" Godric chimed in.

"I do not want to the leave the island unprotected" Kara said slowly.

"There is an 8 hour time change. Sunrise here is 6:18 am. Sunset in Greece is at 8:15 pm. That means that there will only be a four hour gap where the island is down one guard" Godric pointed out.

"I still don't like it Godric" Kara replied.

"No one will know that the island is down a guard" Eric pointed out.

"This doesn't feel right to me" Kara argued as she tried to draw herself into a vision.

Godric, Eric and Pam grew silent as the patiently waited for Kara to return to them when she finished her scan of the future.

"I see nothing of concern here in the safe house or on the island but the guards stay where they are" Kara announced authoritatively.

"I disagree" Eric snapped.

"Respectfully master, it is not your decision" Kara answered as she stared into Eric's eyes.

Eric glared at his child admiring her tack in her choice of a response but frustrated that he could not override her in this instance.

He growled softly to denote his displeasure but ultimately nodded his head in response.

"Now that we have that settled, we need to discuss how we will get information to and from Nora" Kara started as she sat on the couch. She waited for everyone to take a seat before continuing. "If we bring Nora here after she is in her coffin at sunrise and need to return her at sundown, we will have no opportunity to exchange information".

The room was silent for a moment before Godric spoke. "If we have crucial information I will need to take the risk of teleporting in and bringing her here".

"Agreed but I am not worried about getting Nora out in the event of a crisis. I am concerned about getting her the pieces leading up to a crisis" Kara answered.

"I assume cell phones are out" Pam stated almost rhetorically as the rest of the vampires answered "yes" in unison.

"We can leave her a written summary of what we uncover on her person and she can read it in the coffin before she rises" Eric chimed in.

"I don't like the idea of leaving a written record Eric" Kara answered.

"I don't either but we have to find a way to get her the information and we will not have enough time to tell her before we fall into our day deaths".

"Nora can easily destroy any note" Godric pointed out.

"It would be too risky to just bring her here nightly for a briefing" Eric added.

Eric watched Kara contemplating the suggestion before she reluctantly nodded her head.

"We can at least write the briefing in old Norse. That will help a bit in case it does fall into the wrong hands" Kara said.

"If one of our communications does fall into the wrong hands we'll have a much bigger problem" Pam said pointing out the obvious.

"And what about Nora getting updates to us?" Kara asked ignoring Pam's statement.

"I agree that is even more problematic" Godric added as he unnecessarily pointed out that Nora would have to take the time to write her report inside the Authority and have it on her person while she waited being teleported out.

"She could write it from within her coffin" Pam pointed out.

"We will already be cutting it very close in getting Nora out of her coffin Pam. It would arouse too much suspicion if she got into her coffin earlier than usual so I will have an extremely tight window to get her out of there and here before we succumb to the pull of the dawn" Godric answered rather impatiently.

"Maybe we could bug her and just see what she sees" Pam suggested.

"Enough with the ridiculous suggestions Pam" Eric yelled as he rose form the couch. "What do you think would happen to Nora if she was caught recording sessions?"

"But she's the Guardian" Pam countered. "Who would suspect her?"

"You forget the purpose of our mission sister" Kara said softly trying to calm Eric as she reached for his hand to pull him back down beside her. "There is evil in our midst and we cannot underestimate the demon. We cannot do anything to possible jeopardize Nora in any way. We need her to be our eyes and ears".

"But you can be our eyes and ears with your visions" Pam answered.

"I was unable to bring anymore detail to my visions. That usually does not happen Pam".

Eric turned his full attention to Kara. He watched her close her eyes briefly and consciously relax the muscles in her face. He could tell that she had more to say but was hesitant to give voice to her fear.

"What is it child?" he said to her gently as he began to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I don't want to alarm you unnecessarily" she answered reluctantly.

"What is there to alarm us about?" Pam said anxiously.

"It's nothing I know for sure".

"Well, then what do you believe?" Godric asked calmly.

Kara hesitated before answering her grandsire. Eric knew she was taking the time to choose her words careful and he could feel the anxiety in the room ratcheting up.

"I believe my visions are being blocked" she finally answered with a sigh.

Eric stared at his child in disbelief and then met his maker's eyes. He saw the same fear and doubt being reflected back at him. Shit, this was not good.

It was Pam who broke the silence that blanketed the room as she jumped up. "What the fuck do you mean your visions are being blocked?"

"Pam! Sit down!" Eric commanded as he struggled to maintain his own composure.

"I am not sure how or even if this is really happening" Kara began once Pam clamed herself and resumed her seat.

"What is your fear child" Eric asked knowing that she was still holding something back.

"That the demon is somehow able to block me" she whispered.

Eric did not miss Kara's slight shutter after her confession and he knew that she truly believed that was the case.

"That is why we can't jeopardize Nora in any way. We need her information" Kara added more forcefully as she regained her composure.

"Is this demon a direct threat to you?" Godric asked bringing the conversation back to what Kara had just shared.

"I do not know. I have no way of knowing" Kara replied with exasperation.

"I think we must assume that the demon is a threat" Eric answered as he pulled his hand away from Kara and rose to pace. "The Britlingen comes" he added forcefully.

"That is not negotiable Eric" Kara challenged as she rose to meet her maker. "I can't explain it but they need to stay on the island".

"It is possible that the demon will target the island looking for Kara" Godric supposed.

"And what if it figures out she's here?" Eric yelled as he succumb to the frustration of not being able to care of his family. "We are defenseless during the day!"

"I saw nothing of concern!" Kara shouted as the last of her composure crumbled.

"You just admitted that you think your visions are being blocked!" Eric countered.

"Not in that case. It felt like a normal vision and It. Is. Not. Your. Decision!" she roared.

Eric lunged for Kara and pulled her into his chest as she struggled against him. "You are my child. You are the reigning prophetess. You are mine to protect" he emphasized protectively.

Eric felt Kara relax at his words and sag into his arms as she realized his anger stemmed from his love for her. Her arms wrapped around him and she gave him a gentle squeeze before she brought up her face to look up at him.

"I understand your desire to keep me safe Eric but I have a responsibility to keep everyone on the island safe as well" she said gently.

Eric sighed and hugged her tighter once more.

"Perhaps we can secure the services of an additional Britlingen" Godric softly suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Pam yelled.

Eric sighed at his eldest's enthusiasm knowing that hiring a Britlingen was no easy task.

"What?" Pam questioned catching Eric's demeanor.

"It is not like hiring a day person Pam. Britlingens are notoriously difficult to contact and it could take quite a lengthy negotiation to obtain their services" Eric answered.

"I will go back to the island and talk to Arkady to explain the situation" Godric offered referring to the head guard. "He will advise us on how to proceed".

"Wait! It is daytime there!" Eric screamed in alarm as he grabbed for his maker.

"I did not mean right this moment child" Godric chuckled softly as he calmed Eric.

"We need to all calm ourselves the fuck down" Pam said. "We are too jumpy and we're going to get sloppy in our thinking".

"Agree" Godric said as he motioned for everyone to retake their seats.

"So, when I rise tomorrow I will go to Arkady" Godric recapped.

"And we still need to figure out a way for Nora to get us information" Pam reminded them. "Too bad Sookie isn't still around".

"What the hell does Sookie have to do with anything?" Kara snarked poorly veiling her anger at hearing the name.

"Her fairy blood let vampires day walk. It didn't last long but it would buy us the time to exchange information with Nora" Pam answered.

"Interestingly idea Pam" Eric said as a smile crossed his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kara questioned.

"I know just where we can find some fairies" Eric answered smugly as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tinkerbell

"You know some secret fairy hotspot that you haven't shared with me?" Pam asked with amusement.

"Actually I do" Eric answered with a smile.

"Well please enlighten us Eric" Godric urged not attempting to hide his annoyance.

"Am I the only one who remembers that idiot Sheriff Andy Bellefleur?"

"Explain Eric" Godric said even more forcefully.

"The Sheriff of Bon Temps during the Lilith fiasco was Andy Bellefleur. A backwater, hick sheriff who not only didn't know his ass from head but was also a V addict. One of the Fae, Marella, bewitched him to impregnate her and then left him to raise their four half Fae babies". Eric paused to make sure everyone was following him and then continued on with the story. "When the demon inhabited the last Chancellor no one in the supernatural community was safe, especially the Fae. Marella had returned and attempted to take the Fae babies with her to Fairy but they had been intercepted by the demon. Nora and I happened to be in Bon Temps tracking the demon and followed them to the Fairy portal. We provided the distraction that allowed Marella to escape to safety with her children. As the portal closed she informed us that she was in our debt". Eric reclined into the sofa with a smug smile on his face.

"How do you intend to find Marella to collect your debt let alone have her agree to give you fairy blood?" Pam asked incredulously.

"The Bon Temps portal is still in existence and I am very persuasive plus you know how faithfully the Fae honor their debts" Eric bragged.

"Enough" Godric whispered as he motioned to Kara who was seated but clearly in the throws of a vision.

The vampires stood silently as they watched Kara move through the vision and finally re-focus on the room around her.

"She will agree" Kara said as she stood up.

"Excellent" Eric said with a smile. "Communication problem solved then".

Kara looked up at the tall blond Viking with exasperation. "It won't be easy Eric".

"I can be very charming" he countered.

"You have time to go this night" Godric pointed out as he took note of the time. The time change back to the U.S. had gained them eight hours of night.

"You will be more successful if you go alone" Kara announced.

Eric nodded and without another word moved to the exit wanting the freedom to fly instead of having Godric teleport him.

"Be careful Eric and try not be seen" Kara called after him.

Eric heard her warning and quickly made his way through the dark vertical passage, entered Godric's code into the new state of the art security system, removed the boulder and shot up into the night. He flew high above the clouds and used his instincts to guide him straight to Bon Temps. Eric's speed has increased over the years and the entire flight took less than 30 minutes. As he flew he couldn't help but relieve some of his farmhouse memories with Sookie. Things could have been so different between them but she had made her choice and by the time she came to her senses it was too late for them. Eric didn't regret any of his choices but did have some fond memories of the blond Fae waitress that were softened even further with time.

He easily located the old homestead and noted that a new home had been built on the Stackhouse land. Probably one of Jason's descendants he mused as he flew over the cemetery, past Bill's house which was still standing and into the field. He circled the area being cautious that there were no humans or supes near by and then convinced that he was alone, landed softly.

Time had not touched the large expanse of tall grass and Eric immediately went to the spot where he knew the portal stood. He called Marella's name into the night three times and waited impatiently for a response. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to get this over with so he could resume his place by Kara's side.

After a few minutes had elapsed, he called out Marella's name once more and added that he was here to collect on her debt. This time the air shimmered in front of him and he took a step back and steadied himself against the Fae scent. He couldn't afford to lose control and drain the Fairy. He stopped breathing as the air shimmered more forcefully and he could make out the outline of a dark haired woman.

"You are not Marella" Eric said as his eyes took in the woman cautiously.

"Marella was my mother but she went to the Summerlands two years ago. I am here to honor my mother's debt" she said smoothly.

Eric paused choosing his words carefully. What he had to ask would have been difficult enough to broker with Marella who had lived through the chaotic time.

"Are you aware of the events that transpired shortly after your birth with the demon who took the form of the vampire Lilith?" Eric asked cautiously.

"I am. You are one of the vampires that facilitated my mother's escape with my siblings and I" the young Fae answered.

Eric nodded solemnly. "What I am about to share with you is highly confidential". He glanced up to be sure that she was understanding the importance of what he was about to share.

"Please continue" she said musically.

"There is a similar threat that is reforming. We are attempting to neutralize the demon before it reaches full power and enters our world" Eric explained.

He saw the Fairy take a step backwards further into the portal and her image faltered.

"Please. I need to collect on your mother's debt. It is in all of our interest to avoid another event like the one that transpired all those years ago" he begged.

"How do you propose to collect on the debt?"

"We require Fairy blood to allow us the opportunity to exchange information with one of our spies. Without it we risk certain detection" Eric said attempting to make the situation as dire as possible.

"Our blood is sacred" the Fairy balked.

"I am full aware of that and realize that I am asking much. It is the only way we can safely communicate. Without this our quest for peace will be nearly impossible" Eric groveled.

"No, you ask too much vampire" the Fairy responded as she moved further yet in the portal.

"Wait!" Eric screamed and thanked Odin that she hesitated.

"I know you don't remember that time but many Fae were drained and killed during the chaos. The demon took sway over very ancient vampires that unleashed destruction on your kind. If this new demon takes hold none of us our safe!"

Eric watched the Fairy that was framed in the portal suddenly look to the heavens and grow silent. She appeared to be in a trance similar to those that Kara went into when seeing a vision. Eric grew even quieter not wanting to disturb her and tried to wait patiently.

"My mother has confirmed your words" the Fairy said when she returned her attention to Eric.

Eric was momentarily stunned at the information that the Fae could communicate with their deceased relatives but then remembered that he was able to communicate with Godric's spirit as well. He briefly wondered if the Fae could return to this realm as well but quickly refocused back on the problem at hand.

"So, will you help us?" Eric asked with trepidation.

"My mother wills it vampire so it will be".

Eric let out an unnecessary breath and got a wisp of the delectable Fae fragrance. He immediately stopped breathing again and struggled to push back the tempting aroma.

"Return here tomorrow evening and I will provide you with vials of Fae blood".

"Thank you" Eric said as he bowed reverently.

He looked up as the Fae was once again disappearing and called to her once more.

"Wait! What is your name?"

"Andrella" she answered and with that was gone.

Eric looked up to the sky and exhaled before launching himself back into the night. He was careful to not begin his movement back towards Alabama until he was well above the cloud cover. He was thankful that aircraft sensors were still not sensitive enough to pick up his flying form and he was able to return to the safe house undetected. He circled cautiously a few times to ensure that no humans or supes were in the area and then sped through the process of re-entry into the safe house.

Godric and Pam stood abruptly the moment Eric entered into the living space but Kara remained seated and simply smiled up at him.

"It is done?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"It is. I will return tomorrow to collect the vials so we will only face this dawn without being able to communicate with Nora".

"I don't see anything that would make communication crucial for today other than letting Nora know the plan with the Fae blood" Godric said. "I should have time to inform her before she succumbs to the pull of the sun".

Eric nodded in agreement and for the first time since Kara announced the return of the demon he felt himself slightly relax.

"Lets review the plan" Kara said as she motioned to the standing vampires to sit. When everyone took their seats she began again. "So, Godric will teleport Nora out of her coffin here just before sunrise". She paused to wait for confirmation before continuing. "Godric will tell Nora we have secured Fairy blood to enable us to spend a few moments each day briefing each other".

"How much blood were you able to secure Eric?" Pam asked.

"We did not discuss the actual quantity but I did explain the situation" Eric began suddenly getting nervous again.

"Lets assume that we will have to ration the blood" Kara stated. "Nora and just one of us will ingest a few drops of blood to relay information. It is not necessary for all of us to remain awake".

"Do we know how long a few drops of Fae blood will buy us?" Pam questioned.

"When I drained an entire Fae the protection from the sun lasted a few hours. I suspect a few drops will provide us with at least 15 to 30 minutes of time to fight the pull of the sun and to keep the bleeds at bay. Possibly even longer for Godric" Eric answered.

"That long from just a few drops?" Kara countered.

"We are not trying to day walk in the sun. Just fight the bleeds so we can concentrate fully" Eric reminded her. "However, we may need to do some trial and error so whoever goes first needs to keep track of how long the effects last".

"OK, let's move on" Kara said as she led the conversation. "So when we rise tomorrow night Godric will teleport Nora back immediately. Eric will need to return to Bon Temps to secure the blood and Godric will return to the island to discuss our security needs with Arkady".

"I don't want you and Pam here unprotected" Eric stated forcefully.

"I agree" Godric echoed. "I will teleport Eric to the portal and bring him back before going to the Island. That will cut down on the time you will be alone".

"We can care from ourselves gentleman" Kara grumbled in annoyance but knew she would lose this battle with her maker so didn't waste too much energy in protesting.

"It is nearing sunrise" Godric pointed out.

"How will you manage to teleport at the right time?" Pam asked her grandsire.

"Nora told me that she takes to her coffin two minutes before sunrise. I will go with ninety seconds to spare".

Eric watched Kara close her eyes and begin to concentrate. He knew she was ensuring Godric and Nora's safety and she quickly reopened her eyes and nodded. "That will work".

A/N Hope you are still with me and satisfied with how things are going so far. Please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aliens

Eric's eyes snapped open minutes before the sunset and he glanced over to see Kara's form still dead for the day. He sighed as he turned to his side and draped his arm across her chest. He longed to bury himself into her still soft inner flesh but he knew that they did not have time for such pleasantries. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and rose to find Godric.

Eric found Godric in the living area seated cross legged on the floor seemingly lost in thought.

"Master" Eric said softly as he took in his eldest child's sleeping form on one of the couches.

Godric's eyes snapped open and he was at Eric's side instantly. "I was able to safely return Nora to her coffin as soon as I rose".

Eric nodded understanding that there was nothing that needed to be shared as they had all been dead for the day. Nora rising normally in the Authority head quarters was in all of their best interests.

"I was relieved that bringing her to us at dawn went as smoothly as it did" Godric added.

"Agreed. It will be even better once I obtain the Fae blood tonight".

"As soon as the sun sets fully I will take you to the portal".

Eric nodded and lapsed into silence as he sent up a prayer to Odin that there would be no issues with Andrella. The Fae could be tricky but his hope was that the threat was dire enough that she wouldn't play games.

Pam sat up abruptly drawing Eric's attention. Eric watched her sigh as she took in the rustic surroundings.

"I was hoping it was just some fucked up vampire nightmare yet here I am in the middle of nowhere with not even a manicurist within in a thirty mile radius".

Eric smirked at Pam and gave her a good natured eye roll as the bedroom door open and Kara emerged fully dressed in jeans and short sleeved, white, v neck t-shirt.

"I have seen nothing of note yet" she announced as she moved gracefully to the small refrigerator. "Does anyone else need a blood?"

Eric watched her heat four bottles in one of the most wonderful advances this century, an eco powered, instant bottle warmer that heated up to 6 bottles of blood to the perfect body temperature in two seconds flat. She plucked two bottles in each hand and brought them to the seating area.

They each downed their bottles quickly. "I'm going to get ready" Pam announced as she grabbed a huge make up bag and made a bee line to the bathroom.

Eric caught the smile that crossed Kara's face as she took in her sister's vanity even though there was no one to see them. Eric noted that Kara's face was bare and he would venture that she had not even brought a make up bag. She was beautiful as she was with her large dark eyes and long thick lashes. Eric felt his manhood stir within the confines of the jeans he had thrown on before he had excited the bedroom. He closed his eyes and reigned in his lust but not before he heard Kara chuckle.

"Always thinking about sex, aren't you?" she joked as she felt his feelings through their bond as Godric raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes I am when you are near by" Eric flirted back.

She threw a throw pillow playfully at him from her perch on the couch which Eric easily caught and tossed back. He lost himself in the lightness of the moment. It felt good to take a step back from the foe they were soon to face and be childish. He pounced from his seat and launched himself at Kara. She gave out a girlish squeal as he landed on top of her and knocked her onto her back. He ground his pelvis into her as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room already" Pam snarked good naturedly as she emerged from the bathroom.

Kara broke the kiss and sighed before she lightly pushed Eric's chest. He reluctantly pulled himself up and disengaged from where he really wanted to be.

"It is safe to leave for the portal" Godric announced.

Eric nodded feeling the weight of his task settle on his shoulders. Kara must have sensed the shift because she pulled his hand to draw him near and kissed him once more. "I will see you soon" she comforted him as she squeezed his hand.

He reached down and wrapped his arms around her petite frame and hugged her tightly.

"Come Eric" Godric said conscious that he would not have very many hours of daylight on the Island to discuss their other problem.

Godric reached for Eric and instantly the cabin disappeared and they were perched in a tree adjacent to the Bon Temps field. Eric took a second to regain his bearings.

"I will ensure the area is secure" Godric announced as he flew off. Eric opened his senses as well to ensure they were alone.

Godric returned moments later and nodded.

Eric flew down from the tree alone and stood in front of the area where the portal was located.

"Andrella" he called into the night and felt relief when she instantly appeared.

"We have provided what we believe is a two week supply of our blood. Return if you need more vampire" she said before he could say a word.

Eric nodded and reached out to take the red cooler from her hands and as the insulated box exchanged hands Andrella disappeared.

"Thank you" he called out into the deserted field as he felt Godric land at his side. He felt his maker's hand on his shoulder and he was suddenly back in the safe house.

"That was quick" Pam exclaimed.

Eric just nodded as he moved to transfer the fairy blood into the blood refrigerator.

"I will return as quickly as possible" Godric announced before disappearing again.

Eric filled Kara and Pam in on Andrella's offer to restock them if necessary and the three vampires fell into a comfortable silence.

"I am going to try to evoke some visions" Kara announced as she moved into the quiet of the bedroom.

Eric watched her go, his eyes following the sashay of her hips as she walked. He was going to need to make time for sex soon or he was going to lose it. They weren't used going more than a day without making love and he longed for Kara's body.

"Stop day dreaming about sex" Pam chided as she drew his attention to her.

"What else is there to do as we await Godric's return?" Eric mused.

"Explain to me again how we got rid of the Lilith demon the first time around Eric" Pam stated.

Eric took an unnecessary deep breath and stared at his progeny. Pam had been present during what Eric referred to as the exorcism of Lilith but even after all this time, he was still unsure of how exactly they had been able to banish the demon.

"Why revisit this again Pam? You were there".

"I know but I still don't really understand how we drove the demon off" she admitted.

Eric's mind recalled with chilling accuracy the final encounter with the demon. It had wreaked havoc in the form of the chancellor that it had possessed and almost sent the country into a civil war between humans and supes. Thankfully the destruction convinced most vampires that there was no way that this was their vampire mother Lilith. The horrors the demon unleashed unto other vampires and supes was more than enough to prove this was something evil.

It was only with the coming together of Godric, Kara, Nora, Pam and himself that they were able to bound the demon to the chancellor's body and finally send it back to where it had came from. Eric was convinced that it was Godric who had been able to find the pathway back to the demon's realm since he had moved between realms himself.

Unfortunately Godric was unsure exactly how he accomplished the feat. His best guess was that he was able to teleport the injured demon back to his own world but he had no recollection of how he did it, only that his desire to remove the threat had been strong.

Eric found himself reiterating all of that to Pam who sat quietly processing the information along side her own memories of the event.

"Do you think it would work again?" Pam asked hesitantly.

Eric took his time before answering. "I would like to believe so but my gut tells me that it will not be so easy. If we are dealing with the same demon it will not make the same mistake twice".

"What if it's a different demon?" Pam posed hopefully.

"We still need to assume that information would havebeen communicated" Eric admitted.

Pam nodded but said nothing further.

Eric allowed himself to fall into down time as he waited for Godric. He felt helpless just waiting but he knew that until they had information from Nora and perhaps a vision from Kara there was nothing more to be done. He had accomplished his task of obtaining the Fairy blood. As Eric stared unblinking into space his brain raced through some of the challenges with the blood. The aroma once the vials were uncapped would be very tempting to all of them. They would each have to maintain a tight control over their instincts. Not breathing would help too. Eric made a mental note to relay the information when Godric returned.

It would make the most sense for Godric to be the one to take the blood since he could already put off the pull of the sun longer than the rest of them because of his age but Eric could see times where it would make more sense for Kara to transmit the information of her visions directly. He had confidence that Godric could easily control himself and just take a few drops of the blood but it would be more of a challenge for Kara to control her thirst in light of the temptation. Eric contemplated that he might need to use his maker's command to ensure that Kara not ingest too much as he was sure that Andrella's offer would be voided if Eric attempted to contact her for more blood before the two weeks were up.

Eric remained motionless as he sorted through his thoughts until Godric's voice pulled him from the chaos in his head.

Eric stood instantly and was shocked to see the head Britlingen guard standing beside his maker. He looked questioningly at Godric. "Where is Kara?" he asked avoiding the unasked question.

"She was trying to evoke visions" Eric answered.

"We need to disturb her so she can participate in this discussion".

Eric's response was to knock quietly on the bedroom door and enter. Kara was meditating but it was clear that she was not having a vision. "Arkady has returned with Godric and he would like to speak to all of us together".

"He left the island short of protection?" Kara asked as she jumped up from her lotus position and stormed into the room.

"What are you doing here!" she yelled at the tall lanky guard.

"You are my charge your grace. It is my duty to be at your side" the Britlingen answered reverently as he fell to one knee and bowed to the prophetess.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I was alerted the some folks were having trouble posting reviews for the last chapter. Not sure what's up with FF but thank you for trying! Thanks to for those who have taken the time to PM and alert the story. I really, really appreciate it!_

Chapter 6

The Aliens Part 2

"What do you mean that I am your charge?" Kara shot back as she motioned for Arkady to rise.

"I am hired to protect you, not the island" he clarified.

"I want you to stay on the island!"

"As I explained to Master Godric, the terms of my contract cannot be altered".

"Who set your contract?" Kara questioned.

"The original Pythoness my grace".

"But she has met the true death" Kara countered with exasperation.

"It is an iron clad, non negotiable contract that is not impacted by her death" the Britlingen answered softly.

"Kara, before you get more upset, listen for a moment" Godric interrupted as he motioned to Arkady to continue.

"I am bound to guard you and only you but I agree with your assessment of not leaving the island without my protection".

Kara's eyes snapped up to the Britlingen's face. "What are you proposing?"

"I will send word for another guard to replace me while you are off the island".

"You can do that?" Eric asked chiming in for the first time.

"Yes Master Eric. I will need to shift into my dimension but it will only feel like I am gone for a minute or so in your time".

Eric nodded knowing that the Britlingen race existed in another dimension similar to the Fae and the Demons although their culture was even more alien than the Fae. The Britlingens were known as a warrior race that were fiercely loyal to those they were contracted to protect so as a result and they fetched the highest fees for security in this world and others.

Arkady requested permission from Kara to leave and when she nodded in agreement he shimmered momentarily before disappearing.

"I am happy with this turn of events" Eric announced.

"As am I" Godric echoed.

"I'm not happy that he left the island" Kara countered.

"He was beside himself when I arrived and was grilling Mother Helene on where we had gone. She followed your instructions to the letter but Arkady was contemplating torturing her for information she did not even have".

Eric chided himself for not predicting that but it was Kara that spoke her regrets aloud. "I should have talked to him myself" she sighed.

"Do not berate yourself child. We had much to sort through in a very short time" Eric said as he attempted to calm her.

"I understand your need for secrecy Your Grace" Arkady answered as he re-appeared in the room.

"My replacement is being debriefed on the island by Betta right now" he assured her.

Eric relaxed knowing that the other Britlingen now had back up and that the island would be guarded as before.

Kara bit her lip as she processed the quick change in circumstances. "Thank you Arkday" she finally said.

"And thanks for not killing Mother Helene" Pam whispered under her breath.

"I would not have harmed the great mother, Mistress. I was sworn to protect all who reside on the island" the guard reminded Pam.

Pam rolled her eyes but did not respond to his comments. "It's going to be really tight in here with five of us" Pam said as she looked around the cozy room.

"We will make have to make due" Godric said. "We are safe here and we will not take the risk of finding larger accommodations".

"I can remain in the entryway passage" Arkady offered.

"Ridiculous, you will stay here" Kara instructed.

Eric smiled at his child's softness despite knowing that the Britlingen did not have need for rest or nourishment. He could easily remain on guard in the passageway but Kara would never hear of it so he didn't even try to argue. The close quarters were of no consequence to Eric. He had been subjected to much worse.

The previous day he, Kara and Godric shared the bedroom and Nora and Pam had slept on the couch. If need be they could easily rotate but as vampires they could sleep on any surface and not feel any discomfort. The only issue was really the lack of privacy but he knew his Kara would not be in the mood for any diversions until after this situation was resolved.

"Now that you are with us Arkady, what do you know about demons?" Kara asked. Eric followed her gaze as she stared knowingly into the guard's grey-green eyes aware that generally Britlingens did not discuss anything other than security matters.

Eric raised his eyebrow at Godric and was curious to see if Arkady would answer. The guard was silent for a moment before responding. "I will answer your question only because I fear that this information will be pertinent to your survival".

"Thank you" Kara added before she motioned for him to proceed.

"My kind does not have direct experiences with demons such as the one who attempted to cause chaos in your world. However, we did monitor the situation decades ago because of the danger of destabilization of the balance of creatures in the universe".

Arkady paused as he met the eyes of his charge and each of her vampire family. "My kind were very close to intervening" he admitted reluctantly. "It would have been the first time in our history that we would have intervened in another realm and our rulers were grateful that Master Godric was successful in leading the demon back to where it belonged".

"I am still unclear exactly how I was able to accomplish that" Godric admitted.

"The demon's spirit was weakened from its vampire host and without a solid anchor in this dimension its spirit was drawn back to its own realm. All that was required was you leading it into the spirit world and once there, it was as if a magnet drew it back to its world" Arkady explained to Godric.

Eric recalled watching the chancellor disintegrate back into goo at the very moment the spirit was exercised out of the body. "Was the drinking of the poisoned blood necessary for the demon to invade the vampire host's body?" he asked.

"That was the method the demon chose in that time" the guard replied.

"You are implying that there are other ways?"

"We believe so but we are not sure of the mechanism in which the possession of a host is accomplished".

"Kara, you should fill Arkady in on exactly what you have seen" Godric requested.

Eric listened carefully as Kara recounted her vision along with their plans and watched as the guard took in the information.

"I do not like the idea of Kara ingesting the Fae blood" Arkady said.

"Why not?" Kara questioned immediately.

"Fae blood has a hallucinogenic effect. For a seer as yourself even one drop could cause uncontrollable visions" he warned.

Eric closed his eyes and chastised himself internally for not having thought of that. He could have put his child in harms way with the oversight.

"But I may be the best person to transmit information to Nora" Kara protested.

Eric rose suddenly and towered over his child who was still seated. "Arkady is correct. It would be a foolish risk and I should have made that connection myself. Godric will be the one to transmit the information to Nora" he asserted.

Kara opened her mouth to argue but Eric cut her off again. "Do not fight me on this" he warned as he watched her clench her jaw but remain silent. When he saw her inhale and knew that she would not argue he retook his seat. "Thank you for reminding us of that risk" he said to the Britlingen.

"Do you have any thoughts on how the demon might try to come through to this realm" Pam asked.

Arkady gazed intently at Pam for a moment before shaking his head and answering. "I am unsure how it will try to gain possession of the young chancellor. A physical connection will need to be made in some way but how that is accomplished I do not know".

"I will need to alert Nora of that fact" Godric pointed out and Eric could tell his maker was making a mental note to tell her.

Eric could see the Britlingen seemed to have more to say but was struggling with something. "Arkady, do you have something else you would like to add?' he prodded.

The guard looked uneasy for a moment. "I apologize Master Eric. I am unaccustomed of sharing so freely but there is one more thing I must tell you".

Eric nodded for him to continue knowing that they had already crossed a line in their relationship.

"The demon, whether it is the same one or another, will have learned from the previous encounter with the vampires. It will not make the same mistakes twice" Arkady explained slowly as he let the severity of his words sink in.

Godric shook his head. "We assumed as much. We are hoping that Kara's visions will be able to assist us in preventing the demon from even taking root in Jessica".

"Demons are notoriously difficult to predict so do not rely too heavily on her Grace's power" Arkady cautioned.

Kara informed the guard that she was already feeling that these visions were being blocked in some way.

"I am not surprised Your Grace" he replied.

"Do we need to worry about Kara's visions in general being affected?" Pam asked.

"Only the visions of the demon should be impacted".

"I wonder if there is a way to manipulate the visions around the demon?" Kara mused aloud.

"What do you mean child?" Eric inquired.

"Well, if I focus on visions of Nora or Jessica, perhaps I can find out more information and not be blocked".

Eric gazed at the Britlingen who shrugged his shoulders in a very human gesture. He turned his attention back to Kara whose eyes were already un-focusing. The room felt silent as the group watched her as she cycled through some kind of vision.

Kara's eyes snapped open suddenly and Eric instantly recognized her fear and agitation. He crossed the small room and pulled her to him in a gesture of comfort without saying a word. They all knew she would speak when she was ready.

Eric reached down to stroke her hair and could feel her relax fractionally.

"Something isn't right" she whispered as she leaned her head into the junction of his arm and torso.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I was alerted the some folks were having trouble posting reviews for the last chapter. Not sure what's up with FF but thank you for trying! Thanks to for those who have taken the time to PM and alert the story. I really, really appreciate it!_

Chapter 6

The Aliens Part 2

"What do you mean that I am your charge?" Kara shot back as she motioned for Arkady to rise.

"I am hired to protect you, not the island" he clarified.

"I want you to stay on the island!"

"As I explained to Master Godric, the terms of my contract cannot be altered".

"Who set your contract?" Kara questioned.

"The original Pythoness my grace".

"But she has met the true death" Kara countered with exasperation.

"It is an iron clad, non negotiable contract that is not impacted by her death" the Britlingen answered softly.

"Kara, before you get more upset, listen for a moment" Godric interrupted as he motioned to Arkady to continue.

"I am bound to guard you and only you but I agree with your assessment of not leaving the island without my protection".

Kara's eyes snapped up to the Britlingen's face. "What are you proposing?"

"I will send word for another guard to replace me while you are off the island".

"You can do that?" Eric asked chiming in for the first time.

"Yes Master Eric. I will need to shift into my dimension but it will only feel like I am gone for a minute or so in your time".

Eric nodded knowing that the Britlingen race existed in another dimension similar to the Fae and the Demons although their culture was even more alien than the Fae. The Britlingens were known as a warrior race that were fiercely loyal to those they were contracted to protect so as a result and they fetched the highest fees for security in this world and others.

Arkady requested permission from Kara to leave and when she nodded in agreement he shimmered momentarily before disappearing.

"I am happy with this turn of events" Eric announced.

"As am I" Godric echoed.

"I'm not happy that he left the island" Kara countered.

"He was beside himself when I arrived and was grilling Mother Helene on where we had gone. She followed your instructions to the letter but Arkady was contemplating torturing her for information she did not even have".

Eric chided himself for not predicting that but it was Kara that spoke her regrets aloud. "I should have talked to him myself" she sighed.

"Do not berate yourself child. We had much to sort through in a very short time" Eric said as he attempted to calm her.

"I understand your need for secrecy Your Grace" Arkady answered as he re-appeared in the room.

"My replacement is being debriefed on the island by Betta right now" he assured her.

Eric relaxed knowing that the other Britlingen now had back up and that the island would be guarded as before.

Kara bit her lip as she processed the quick change in circumstances. "Thank you Arkday" she finally said.

"And thanks for not killing Mother Helene" Pam whispered under her breath.

"I would not have harmed the great mother, Mistress. I was sworn to protect all who reside on the island" the guard reminded Pam.

Pam rolled her eyes but did not respond to his comments. "It's going to be really tight in here with five of us" Pam said as she looked around the cozy room.

"We will make have to make due" Godric said. "We are safe here and we will not take the risk of finding larger accommodations".

"I can remain in the entryway passage" Arkady offered.

"Ridiculous, you will stay here" Kara instructed.

Eric smiled at his child's softness despite knowing that the Britlingen did not have need for rest or nourishment. He could easily remain on guard in the passageway but Kara would never hear of it so he didn't even try to argue. The close quarters were of no consequence to Eric. He had been subjected to much worse.

The previous day he, Kara and Godric shared the bedroom and Nora and Pam had slept on the couch. If need be they could easily rotate but as vampires they could sleep on any surface and not feel any discomfort. The only issue was really the lack of privacy but he knew his Kara would not be in the mood for any diversions until after this situation was resolved.

"Now that you are with us Arkady, what do you know about demons?" Kara asked. Eric followed her gaze as she stared knowingly into the guard's grey-green eyes aware that generally Britlingens did not discuss anything other than security matters.

Eric raised his eyebrow at Godric and was curious to see if Arkady would answer. The guard was silent for a moment before responding. "I will answer your question only because I fear that this information will be pertinent to your survival".

"Thank you" Kara added before she motioned for him to proceed.

"My kind does not have direct experiences with demons such as the one who attempted to cause chaos in your world. However, we did monitor the situation decades ago because of the danger of destabilization of the balance of creatures in the universe".

Arkady paused as he met the eyes of his charge and each of her vampire family. "My kind were very close to intervening" he admitted reluctantly. "It would have been the first time in our history that we would have intervened in another realm and our rulers were grateful that Master Godric was successful in leading the demon back to where it belonged".

"I am still unclear exactly how I was able to accomplish that" Godric admitted.

"The demon's spirit was weakened from its vampire host and without a solid anchor in this dimension its spirit was drawn back to its own realm. All that was required was you leading it into the spirit world and once there, it was as if a magnet drew it back to its world" Arkady explained to Godric.

Eric recalled watching the chancellor disintegrate back into goo at the very moment the spirit was exercised out of the body. "Was the drinking of the poisoned blood necessary for the demon to invade the vampire host's body?" he asked.

"That was the method the demon chose in that time" the guard replied.

"You are implying that there are other ways?"

"We believe so but we are not sure of the mechanism in which the possession of a host is accomplished".

"Kara, you should fill Arkady in on exactly what you have seen" Godric requested.

Eric listened carefully as Kara recounted her vision along with their plans and watched as the guard took in the information.

"I do not like the idea of Kara ingesting the Fae blood" Arkady said.

"Why not?" Kara questioned immediately.

"Fae blood has a hallucinogenic effect. For a seer as yourself even one drop could cause uncontrollable visions" he warned.

Eric closed his eyes and chastised himself internally for not having thought of that. He could have put his child in harms way with the oversight.

"But I may be the best person to transmit information to Nora" Kara protested.

Eric rose suddenly and towered over his child who was still seated. "Arkady is correct. It would be a foolish risk and I should have made that connection myself. Godric will be the one to transmit the information to Nora" he asserted.

Kara opened her mouth to argue but Eric cut her off again. "Do not fight me on this" he warned as he watched her clench her jaw but remain silent. When he saw her inhale and knew that she would not argue he retook his seat. "Thank you for reminding us of that risk" he said to the Britlingen.

"Do you have any thoughts on how the demon might try to come through to this realm" Pam asked.

Arkady gazed intently at Pam for a moment before shaking his head and answering. "I am unsure how it will try to gain possession of the young chancellor. A physical connection will need to be made in some way but how that is accomplished I do not know".

"I will need to alert Nora of that fact" Godric pointed out and Eric could tell his maker was making a mental note to tell her.

Eric could see the Britlingen seemed to have more to say but was struggling with something. "Arkady, do you have something else you would like to add?' he prodded.

The guard looked uneasy for a moment. "I apologize Master Eric. I am unaccustomed of sharing so freely but there is one more thing I must tell you".

Eric nodded for him to continue knowing that they had already crossed a line in their relationship.

"The demon, whether it is the same one or another, will have learned from the previous encounter with the vampires. It will not make the same mistakes twice" Arkady explained slowly as he let the severity of his words sink in.

Godric shook his head. "We assumed as much. We are hoping that Kara's visions will be able to assist us in preventing the demon from even taking root in Jessica".

"Demons are notoriously difficult to predict so do not rely too heavily on her Grace's power" Arkady cautioned.

Kara informed the guard that she was already feeling that these visions were being blocked in some way.

"I am not surprised Your Grace" he replied.

"Do we need to worry about Kara's visions in general being affected?" Pam asked.

"Only the visions of the demon should be impacted".

"I wonder if there is a way to manipulate the visions around the demon?" Kara mused aloud.

"What do you mean child?" Eric inquired.

"Well, if I focus on visions of Nora or Jessica, perhaps I can find out more information and not be blocked".

Eric gazed at the Britlingen who shrugged his shoulders in a very human gesture. He turned his attention back to Kara whose eyes were already un-focusing. The room felt silent as the group watched her as she cycled through some kind of vision.

Kara's eyes snapped open suddenly and Eric instantly recognized her fear and agitation. He crossed the small room and pulled her to him in a gesture of comfort without saying a word. They all knew she would speak when she was ready.

Eric reached down to stroke her hair and could feel her relax fractionally.

"Something isn't right" she whispered as she leaned her head into the junction of his arm and torso.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Manipulation

Eric's eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up in bed. The Britlingen who stood in front of the doorway did not flich but simply nodded at him.

Eric who had not bothered to change clothing before falling to sleep did not hesitate to jump out of bed. Arkady side stepped to let the tall Viking pass into the main room where Godric was seated in a lotus position on the floor.

Eric's eyes blazed with a million questions but he was relieved to see his maker seated so calmly.

"I assume everything went smoothly with getting Nora to and from headquarters and with the blood?"

"Yes child" Godric said as he gazed at Eric. "I will wait for the girls to rise before telling you the details".

Eric nodded having anticipated that. He moved into the kitchen area, took out and heated four bloods. He glanced at his watch and knew that the girls would be rising shortly. Pam would surely change before emerging but Kara would be too eager for news to delay.

Eric left two bloods in the heater and took the other two with him to join Godric by the sofa.

"How long did the fairy blood enable you to remain awake?" he asked was he took his first gulp of the synthetic blood.

"I did not feel the pull of the sun for 20 minutes with only one drop of blood".

Eric's eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "That long?"

Godric nodded. "For Nora it was only about 7 minutes".

"Did you need to give her more blood?"

"No, it was sufficient enough time to transmit what we needed".

Eric's brows knitted together as he tried to calculate how long the supply of Fae blood would last. If such a small amount was all that was needed they could stretch out their supply for a month and hopefully it would not take them that long to defeat the demon.

The door opened to the bedroom and Pam, Kara and Arkady emerged together. As Eric expected, Pam was dressed in a twin set and dress slacks with her hair perfectly quaffed while Kara trailed in her bed clothes with a look of careful anticipation on her face.

"Well?" she said as she immediately sat down on the floor adjacent to Godric.

Pam went to retrieve the two bloods and gave Kara hers before sitting down next to Eric.

"First off all, everything went very smoothly with the blood and with getting Nora in and out of her coffin undetected" Godric began.

Kara sighed audibly in relief. "Did Nora have any information for us?"

"Unfortunately she did. Nora relayed that Jessica appeared distracted most of the evening. She was having difficulty focusing on her tasks and following the conversation. A number of chancellors asked her outright if everything was alright".

"What did Jessica have to say when questioned?" Pam inquired.

"Nora said that she just apologized and attempted to appear as if she was paying attention but that everyone noticed that she was still not engaged".

"What else?" Eric prodded.

"That was all" Godric replied.

"That's not much" Eric countered.

"No it is not but it is enough that Nora now has reason to keep closer watch on Jessica especially since all the chancellors witnessed her distraction. She will be able to keep her close without warranting any suspicion".

"I'm worried for Nora's safety" Kara stated. "If the demon is already in contact with Jessica what is to stop it from trying to infiltrate Nora?"

"That is a valid concern but Nora is aware of the danger and it is a risk she needs to take".

"I am going to try to focus another vision on Nora".

"Is that wise?" Eric said before Kara could close her eyes.

"I need to try Eric".

"If you sense the demon end the vision immediately" Eric warned.

Kara nodded and then closed her eyes and adjusted her breathing. Eric felt himself holding his breath as he watched Kara's eyes flickering underneath her closed lids.

After a few minutes her eyes opened suddenly as tension radiated through her body.

"It was there?" Eric asked but he already could see the answer in her eyes.

Kara nodded slowly and took in a deep breath before she began to speak. It didn't escape Eric that Arkady who had already been standing near her took a step even closer to her so she would be within arms reach.

"At first I was able to focus on Nora and I saw her in a meeting with the chancellors. She was talking about a violation from a monarch in Kentucky but as soon as her attention focused on Jessica I felt the demon watching me. It's as if it is protecting Jessica" Kara explained shakily.

"It appears you made more progress in your vision than yesterday" Godric pointed out.

"I'm not sure what good it does me if I can't monitor the situation with Jessica directly" Kara countered.

"I can explain to Nora what is happening with your visions and see if she's able to more discretely monitor Jessica. It seems to me that it wasn't until Nora turned her full attention to Jessica that the demon inserted itself into the vision".

Kara considered Godric's words but it was clear that she was still uneasy.

"I hate that this thing can have this connection with me through the visions" she said quietly.

"I hate it as well" Eric echoed as he clenched his jaw.

"I've never felt like this before" Kara began. "I'm almost afraid to evoke my visions".

"You do not have to force anything Kara" Godric reminded her. "We can outwit this demon without the benefit of your visions".

Kara nodded weakly but Eric could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"I need to be able to spend time meditating and making sure I'm not missing anything else in other parts of the world" Kara said changing the subject slightly as she rose to move into the quiet of the bedroom.

"I will remain by your side" Arkady stated as he followed the prophetess and gently shut the door behind them.

Eric sighed and leaned back into the couch as he stared for a moment at the tapestry that had fallen back into place over the door.

"We will get through this" Godric said reassuringly.

"I hope you are right" Pam muttered.

"I am concerned for Kara. What if this demon is able to manipulate her mind?" Eric said in hushed tones finally giving voice to his biggest concern.

"I don't see how that would be possible Eric" Godric said carefully. "It's one thing for a being to sense another's presence but another entirely to be able to actively manipulate".

"I am feeling very, very uneasy about this Godric".

"I can see and hear that Eric but you must steady yourself. Kara will need you".

"I know that" Eric said with exasperation. "I just wish we had more information about what we are facing".

Eric tried to calm himself but he could only replay the incidents of the first demon attack on the council and really on all vampires and humans. They had been so close to losing the fight. So close to complete anarchy and obliteration of the peace that they had enjoyed and worked so hard to accomplish after the great revelation. That a demon had been able to almost wipe away all that hard work in such a short period of time was truly frightening.

Eric felt Godric's hand on his shoulder as his maker tried to unsuccessfully reassure him.

"We do have the upper hand in this Eric. We have warning this time. We have time to prepare".

"But how do we stop this thing from taking root now?" Eric asked forcefully. "We need to stop it NOW!"

"Patience Eric. We may not be able to do anything to stop it now. It may not be yet enough in this realm for us to counter it in any meaningful way".

"Can we possibly enter its realm and eliminate it there before it can do any damage here?" Pam asked.

"We don't know enough about their world to navigate it safely Pam. I believe that would be suicidal" Godric responded.

Eric closed his eyes and his brow furled at his feeling of helplessness. Godric was right, they would need to wait for the demon to take control of Jessica. Risk it infiltrating and manipulating the council. Eric hated feeling this way. He was a Viking. He was a doer. Waiting was never one of his strong suits and Godric knew that weakness.

"We will need to find a way to fill our evenings while we gather our information and formulate a plan of attack or we will go crazy waiting" Pam interjected.

Eric opened his eyes and nodded at his eldest. She was right but they couldn't risk using any electronics from the safe house.

"We should physically train" Godric suggested.

Eric nodded enthusiastically at the thought of doing something active. "Lets begin tonight" he said as he rose. He knew he would feel better with a weapon in his hand and that Godric had an array of options in his arsenal at the safe house. Advances in weaponry had been many in the past century but Eric always preferred the weight and feel of a sword in his hands. With his speed it was just as effective as some of the modern weapons.

"Where are we going to do this?" Pam asked.

"We are in a very remote area here. We should be safe to be above ground on the property however it would be prudent for one of us to be on sentry duty while the others spar" Godric suggested.

"I will take the first shift" Pam offered knowing that her maker needed the physical relief.

"I will let Arkady know that we are going above ground" Eric offered but before he could take a step, Kara's ear splitting scream ripped through the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Hope folks are still out there and enjoying the story. Please take a moment to review so I know if I should continue. Thanks!_

Chapter 9

The Stuff Nightmares are Made Out Of

Eric almost ripped the door off the hinges trying to reach Kara as quickly as possible. He found his youngest child sitting on the small woven rug by the bed clawing at her face as the Britlingen attempted to restrain her arms without hurting her.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled as he crouched down to assist Arkady.

"I am not certain. One moment she was peacefully in her trance and the next she was shrieking and attempting to harm herself" the guard said quickly as he continued to try to calm the writhing girl.

"As your maker I command you to hold still" Eric yelled at Kara.

Thankfully she froze instantly but Eric could see the tension etched on her face and the torment that was happening within her as whatever compulsion fought with his maker's command.

"Kara!" Eric called trying to draw her fully back into the present.

"Give her a drop of your blood" Godric suggested urgently and Eric wasted no time in tearing into his flesh and thrusting his bloodied wrist into her mouth.

He was relieved when he heard her fangs click down into place and she began suckling on the wound.

Kara's eyes slowly began to focus on him and the fear and tension that had been radiating from her face when he first entered the room started to fade. As the wound healed, Kara withdrew her fangs and launched herself into Eric's arms.

"Thank you" she murmured into his chest as she clung to him as if she were a small child.

Eric smoothed her hair and held her until he felt her muscles relax.

Kara did not wait for the obvious questions and began to speak in hushed tones. "It got into my head" she whispered. "I don't know how but suddenly it was there and it was pushing me away from my visions".

Eric forced himself not to tense at her disclosure and continued to rock and stroke her hair urging her silently to continue.

"The vision started to change and it seemed like the new Authority would be good for all of us but I knew that it wasn't real".

"Are you saying that the demon was able to manipulate the visions itself" Godric asked unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Yes. It was clearly wanting me to see something else" Kara replied as she pulled away from Eric's chest to stare into Godric's eyes.

"How is this possible?" he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"The only good thing is that I knew he was doing it. I knew not to trust that visions" Kara said a bit more strongly.

Eric cringed silently as he considered her words. Memories of the time he had been cursed by the witch rushed by him and he shuttered involuntarily as he remember the feeling of her will and compulsion moving his body to do her will. Was this demon able to do the same? Could he come to possess Kara?

"What are you thinking Eric?" Kara asked him.

Eric sighed as he quickly debated the merits of voicing his fears or keeping them to himself.

He must have paused too long because Kara urged him yet again.

"Do not hold anything back now Eric. Even a fleeting thought could help us" Godric prodded.

Eric nodded and carefully put his concerns into words. "What if this demon is able to control vampires as a witch could?" he said cautiously.

Eric felt a jolt of panic from Pam and met her eyes across the room. They were filled with horror and dread and Eric could surmise that she was recollecting her own personal horrors with witches. She had been cursed in such a way that her body had actively started to decay. Eric couldn't have imagined a worse torture for Pam.

"If I may interject, demons are not known for being able to manipulate other beings unless a blood connection is made" Arkday said confidently.

Eric reviewed how the original chancellors had all partaken in what they thought was the blood of Lillith therefore giving the demon the key to control them.

"Then how is it manipulating Kara's visions?" Pam asked shakily.

The room fell silent and it became clear that no one had the answer or even a hypothesis.

"I don't want you evoking any further visions" Eric stated after a long silence.

"I can't do that" Kara protested immediately as she pushed herself out of Eric's arms. "I have responsibilities!"

"You won't do anyone any good if you fall under the control of the demon!" Eric yelled back.

"We don't know that the visions are what's giving him access. For all I know he may already have a link to me".

Eric could not stop the horrified look that must have crossed his face. He made no attempt to school his features because he knew that it would be futile.

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves" Godric calmly said. "We've seen no signs of the demon anywhere other than in your vision"

"I can't just stop scanning the future. That is my job!" Kara roared in frustration not placated at all by Godric's words.

"Eric is correct that we must proceed cautiously. It would be nothing short of a catastrophic disaster if the high prophetess were possessed by a demon" Godric lectured Kara. "You are the most valuable of all vampires" he added as an unnecessary reminder.

"Don't you realize that if we let it interfere with my obligations that it has already won?" Kara protested as she jumped up and began pacing the room.

"A war is not won with one battle alone" Godric responded.

"What about my handmaidens? You know that many of them have the gift of foresight as well? Do you want them to stop their visions too?"

"They need to be watched and monitored closely and if they have any sense of this demon they must desist at once".

"You will need to bring me back to the Island then so I can discuss this with them".

"I will accompany you as well Your Grace. I will need to alert the other guards to the situation" Arkady said.

"There isn't enough daylight left on the island so we will do that tomorrow. In the meantime, no further visions. From here on out we rely on Nora's information" Godric stated firmly.

Eric felt relieved by his makers intervention and edict until he caught Kara's gaze. "You will not disobey Godric!" Eric roared as he saw the look of defiance in her eyes. "I will command you if I need to".

Kara glared at Eric angrily but said nothing.

"What if Kara is just pulled into a vision?" Pam asked quietly. "It does still happen from time to time".

Eric turned to stare at Kara and moved himself so he was positioned directly in front of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders until she was looking him in the eyes. "You will fight the pull of a vision. Do you understand?" he asked forcefully.

"I will do my best" Kara said in a small voice but Eric could feel the sincerity behind her words. He nodded and loosened his grip.

"If you feel the pull, you will alert one of us" he added.

"I have never felt more helpless" she whispered as she lowered her head.

"We are not helpless. Visions or not, we are vampire. We have strength, courage and the benefit of the wisdom of thousands of years" Godric reminded everyone in the room. "We will stop this demon".

"I wish I had your sense of certainty" Kara said honestly.

"You will train with us to work on your fighting skills and we will strategize nightly with whatever information Nora provides" Godric said as he reached to move a fallen piece of hair out of his grandchild's face. "We will prevail. I am sure of it".

"I will go scan the area and be sure there is no one on the property and then we can get to work" Eric said. He was antsy to let off some of his own anxiety and there was no better way to do it than with a sword.

"I assume you want a broadsword?" Godric asked with a smile.

Eric nodded before disappearing from the room. He found himself quickly behind the boulder but before pushing it away he did a quick scan of the area. Satisfied that there were no signs of any human or supernatural life forms he moved into the cave and then shot up into the night as it was easier to make a surveillance from the air. Eric relished the feel of the wind whipping his hair as he carefully flew around the large expanse of forest. He was beginning to feel cooped up in the small safe house and he was itching to flex his muscles.

Eric did three passes and once satisfied that they were alone quickly descended into the passageway. He was happy to see everyone ready with their chosen weapons in hand.

"It's safe" he said with a smile and didn't wait for a response before flying back up the tunnel.

He stood at the entrance to the cave analyzing the weight and balance of the large sword that he shifted from hand to hand.

"One of us will act as sentry" Godric stated.

"Isn't that why Arkady is here?" Pam asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"No. Arkady is to focus solely on Kara" Eric interjected as his blade sliced through the air.

"I agree" Arkady echoed. "My sole task is to guard the high prophetess".

"Fine" Pam huffed. "I will take the first watch".

Eric smiled as she put down the small knife she had chosen and vanished into the night to begin her sentry duty.

"Come on Viking, lets see what you've got" Kara taunted teasingly as she drew up a smaller version of Eric's sword.

Eric smiled brightly and turned to spar with his youngest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Rune

"We must speak as soon as the girls are up" Godric announced stoically as Eric emerged into the living space.

"What has happened?" Eric said as he froze to stare at his maker.

"Nora provided me information but I only want to review this once and then we must go to the Island".

Eric growled softly but moved to the kitchen to heat bloods knowing that he would get no further information until his maker was ready.

Eric impatiently looked at his watch and downed the synthetic blood. Eric barely tasted the thick liquid and steadied himself for what would undoubtedly feel like a long wait.

He paced anxiously until Godric yelled at him to sit down. Eric sighed and moved reluctantly to sit beside his maker on the couch. He forced himself to go into down time before he gave his sire reason to stake him with his inability to remain calm.

Eric's eyes snapped open when the bedroom door open and the girls emerged with the Britlingen at their heels.

"Sit, there is news" Godric asked and both women sat immediately ignoring the blood that was warming for them in the small kitchen.

"Nora has reported that Jessica's behavior was extremely erratic last night. She left the council table abruptly and without warning threw a guard across the room that attempted to stop her. She returned without any explanation and refused their answer questions. The entire council witnessed her actions and great concern was raised".

"At some point do we alert the chancellors to our fears?" Pam asked.

"Nora asked the same question and I told her that I would discuss it with all of you and we would have answer for this next evening" Godric replied. "I believe it could only help to have the others aware of the threat".

"I agree" Kara said instantly while Pam and Eric nodded vigorously.

"I will let Nora know. She also relayed that she was able to review the security tapes to track Jessica's movements after she left the council chamber. She walked back to her chambers and went into what looked like a trance".

"Fuck, this isn't good" Pam muttered.

"Do you think the demon has already possessed her?" Kara asked softly.

"Nora believes that the possession has not happened entirely but that there were moments where the entity was in control of her body".

"Shit. Shit. Shit" Pam yelled as she nervously picked at her perfectly manicured nails.

"We knew this was coming" Eric pointed out.

"Yeah but not this quickly!" Pam retorted.

"There is more" Godric said softly as all eyes whipped to his face.

"A small tattoo has appeared near the outer corner of Jessica's right eye. Nora said it only became visible after Jessica returned to the council chamber. It was done in red ink and appeared to be a rune that Nora was unable to identify".

"Did anyone ask Jessica about the tattoo?" Kara inquired.

"Yes, one of the chancellors asked her and Jessica denied any knowledge of a tattoo and seemed shocked when shown her reflection in the mirror".

"Did Nora describe the rune?" Eric asked.

"She sketched it for me" Godric said as he pulled a small napkin from his pocket. Eric gazed at the image that looked like half of an arrow head with another larger straight line drawn through it.

"I do not recognize this" Eric said as he shook his head.

"Nor do I but parts of it seem familiar" Godric answered.

"The half arrow reminds me of the Ansuz rune that represents Odin" Eric said. "Usually it symbolizes communication and wisdom".

"The line could be Isa" Godric murmured.

Eric exhaled and shut his eyes as he contemplated the symbolism. He spoke hesitantly with his eyes still closed knowing that the girls were waiting for an explanation.

"Isa represents ice and symbolizes a halt in progress. In this case it could mean the freezing of Ansuz".

"And Ansuz represents us" Kara whispered and the realization of the truth of her words hit them all.

"Lovely" Pam said. "So Jessica suddenly has a tat that represents us becoming helpless. Fucking wonderful".

"We are only guessing at the symbol's meaning" Godric reminded her.

"Yeah but it feels right" Pam countered echoing the feelings of all of them.

"I thought vampires weren't able to be tattooed?" Kara asked.

"That is true. Generally only marks that were present before a turning remain for more than a few hours. We will need to ask Nora if it still remains tomorrow" Eric answered.

"How do you think it got there?" Kara mused aloud knowing that there wouldn't be an answer. "Do you think she marked herself?"

"I don't know what to think but Nora is going to review all the security footage of Jessica when she was outside council chambers to pinpoint when and how it happened" Godric informed them.

"Why can't we take out Jessica now?" Pam asked as she regained her voice.

"We need to wait until the possession is complete" Kara answered.

"Why?" Pam countered.

"I don't know why but I feel it with everything that I am" Kara replied with conviction.

"I fucking hate waiting" Pam mumbled but she did not challenge Kara knowing that even without her visions her intuitive abilities were strong.

"I agree but now we must go to the island" Kara said as she rose and waited for the others to follow her lead. "There is no more that we can gain by rehashing our limited information".

Godric nodded, stood next and motioned for them all to cluster together. Arkady could teleport himself but it was safer to ensure they moved as one unit. Godric quickly had them all standing in Kara and Eric's private bed chambers. "Scan the building and make sure there is nothing amiss" Godric instructed.

They were all silent and Eric reached out with all of his senses and could not hear nor smell anything out of the ordinary.

A knock at the door broke the silence and they all crouched instantly in defensive positions.

"It is the other guard. He would have instantly sensed my arrival" Arkady announced as he moved to the door while the others relaxed.

A tall, blond haired Britlingen bowed deeply and straightened silently awaiting instructions. Arkday lapsed into a series of bizarre sounds and clicks as he communicated in his native tongue with the new guard whose expression grew serious as he listened.

"I apologize for not speaking in English but it was much quicker for me to transmit the information in our language".

"You've already told him everything?" Kara asked in surprise as Arkady and the blond guard nodded vigorously.

"OK then, lets call for all the handmaidens to assemble and I will bring them up to speed" Kara added.

"Godric" Eric began, "please take Pam and the guards and we will join you in a few minutes when everyone is ready".

Godric did not hesitate in fulfilling his progeny's request but Arkady hesitated by the door.

"I am capable of protecting my own child" Eric managed to say through clenched teeth.

"He's just doing his job Eric" Kara reminded him. "Why don't you wait for us in the hall" she suggested.

Arkady gave her a nod and followed her request.

"What did you need to say to me that you had to dismiss everyone?" Kara asked as she looked at Eric in puzzlement.

Eric gave her a lopsided grin and then launched himself so that he would capture her in his arms as they would land on their large bed.

Kara gave a surprised giggle but became serious instantly. "Eric, we don't have time for this" she admonished.

"We have at least five minutes and Odin only knows when we will have even a moment alone once we get back to Alabama" he whispered as he began to pepper her face with kisses.

"Eric, come on! We have a major problem to deal with" Kara countered but Eric could sense her resolve faltering as he ground his pelvis into hers.

He made quick work of removing her pants and with one hand slipped his fingers deep within her as his other hand freed himself from his jeans. It took a moment for him to gauge her readiness before he thrust himself into her.

Eric watched with satisfaction as Kara closed her eyes and threw her head back as she met his frantic rhythm. Eric could feel his orgasm already building. It had been much too long since they had coupled and he felt like a teenage human. He slipped his hand between them so he could use his thumb to stimulate her clit. Kara's body bucked as she sought more friction from the pad of his thumb and soon he felt her walls tightened around him in the telltale sign of her impending orgasm. He finally allowed himself to relax once more and the moment she came, he followed with a loud satisfied moaned.

Eric collapsed onto her body and kissed her hair. "I really needed that" he whispered.

"You are worse than a teenager" Kara chuckled as she kissed the bottom of his chin.

He leaned his head down to kiss her fully on the mouth. She allowed her lips to open and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He savored her taste and then forced himself to pull away.

Kara sighed but instantly pulled herself out from beneath him. "You know we're going to get shit from Pam" she said as she quickly pulled on her clothing that Eric had thrown hastily on the floor.

"It will be worth it" Eric replied with another grin as he carefully put himself back into his pants and zipped himself up.

"Wish we had time to shower" Kara mumbled but Eric could feel her joy at their reconnection.

"Come, let us go instruct the handmaidens on the new threat and then we need to get back" Kara added as she came down from her post-orgasmic bliss.

"You know, if you can't evoke visions there really is no benefit from us staying at the safe house" Eric said as they walked slowly down the hall with Arkady following behind them.

Kara stopped short at Eric's words. "Oh my god you're right! I was thinking we would be able to intervene if I saw something but now I'm blind!"

"We will need to figure out a way for Nora to get a message to us if there is an emergency so Godric can get her out" Eric answered.

"How the hell is she going to do that?"

"We will need to take the risk of untraceable cell phones. We'll have one simple code word that will allow Godric to get to her and then a back up safe house" Eric said slowly as he worked on the idea as he spoke.

Kara relaxed slightly. "Ok. We'll tell Godric and Pam when we get back and have Godric tell Nora and get her a phone".

Eric paused when they reached the doors leading to the large meeting room. "Take a second and then lets go" he said as he watched Kara collect herself before facing her handmaidens.

_A/N Hope that you enjoyed the quick lemon. Many thanks for those who are taking the time to review, PM, and alert!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Phone Call

Eric pondered the events of the past 24 hours as he sat in the safe house living room while Godric meditated and they waited for the girls to rise. Eric did not even bother asking Godric about his conversation with Nora knowing that his maker would not want to repeat it twice.

The conversation with the handmaidens had gone smoothly. There had been shock at the possibility of being controlled through visions and Eric was relieved that everyone took the warning seriously and without question. The plan on the island was for the handmaidens to pair up so that no one would have a vision alone. If there was any sign of any presence or interference, the Britlingen guards were to be notified immediately and they would get a message to Arkady.

Eric had hoped to linger just a bit more on the island but he was overruled by Godric and then Pam had to interject that getting laid wasn't enough of a reason to not go back. Kara had taken Pam's teasing in stride which all things considered wasn't really that bad.

"What are you thinking about Eric" Pam asked as she walked towards the couch.

"That you went easy on Kara and me yesterday" he answered without missing a beat.

"I figured Kara needed to get off even more than you did. She's taking this whole thing personally" Pam answered. "An Eric Northman quickie was probably just what she needed".

"I would appreciate it if you didn't discuss my sex life" Kara said as she walked into the kitchen for bloods.

"What fun would that be?" Pam quipped.

"Enough" Godric said as he glared at the younger vampires. "We have much to discuss".

Kara and Pam immediately sat on opposite ends of the couch and silently waited for Godric to begin.

"First of all, I was able to get a phone to Nora". He held out his own small untraceable phone in his hand. "If this should ring I will immediately bring Nora here and then we will jump together to the island regardless of the time. If we jump in the daytime in Greece, all the shutters will be drawn in the sleeping chambers and we will have a few minutes before we feel the pull of the sun. If the island should be compromised we will go to Eric's safe house in Sweden".

"Great, Olande is a windy shit hole. I think I'd rather be here" Pam muttered but Godric ignored her and continued.

"Nora was able to review the security tapes and Jessica's behavior was even more erratic when she was alone. It appeared that Jessica was speaking to herself but the language was unrecognizable. Her mannerisms did not match her normal behavior. Most disturbing is that once locked in her chambers she began screaming and clawing at her face. When she drew her hands away, the rune tattoo was etched into her skin".

"Did the tattoo remain?" Kara interrupted quietly.

"Yes" Godric said seriously.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"How is any of this possible?" Eric added.

"How was Jessica's behavior last night?" Pam questioned.

"According to Nora it was even worse and the other chancellors have put her on house arrest".

"Won't that help us if the demon is confined?" Eric asked.

"Perhaps or perhaps it will just try to find another host" Godric answered.

"I'm assuming that Jessica is being monitored now 24/7?" Kara asked.

"Yes, Nora specifically mentioned that there were designated guards who were now charged solely with monitoring Jessica."

"These guards can be trusted?" Pam asked as she quirked her eyebrow at Godric.

Godric sighed and closed his eyes before responding. "I trust no one other than those in this room right now. While I would like to think that the Authority guards are trustworthy, we cannot assume that the demon won't be able to influence even the most loyal".

"Is there any way we can obtain copies of the surveillance tapes directly?" Kara asked.

"I will ask Nora for them tomorrow".

"We run the risk of tipping someone off that Nora is not working alone" Pam pointed out.

"At this point there is enough concern amongst the chancellors that Nora can safely alert them that she is seeking our outside help" Godric informed them.

"I don't want to tip the demon off" Kara protested.

"I assume it already knows since you felt its presence in your visions".

"But we don't know that for certain".

"It's a risk we need to take if we want to examine the tapes ourselves" Eric pointed out.

"I don't like how quickly this seems to be moving" Kara said quietly.

"Nor do I" Eric agreed.

The foursome lapsed into silence as they each contemplated the next step.

"We need to figure out a way to get rid of this demon now" Kara stated as she stood abruptly. "We are just waiting for it to increase its power and control because we're worried it will travel to an unknown host but if we try to take it out now we at least have a chance of being rid of it".

"We are not prepared" Godric pointed out. "We can not be foolhardy and rush into action".

"I would bet that this thing is completely in control of Jessica at this point and is just trying to figure out its next move. If we attacked now we could slow it down and buy us more time" Kara countered.

Eric pondered Kara's words and the Viking warrior in him wanted to jump up and down in agreement but over the centuries he knew there was wisdom in waiting for the right time to attack. The question was when would be the right time.

"Again, if we do that we run the very real risk that the demon will jump to another host unknown to us. At least we have Jessica confined" Godric responded.

"So casualties would be confined to the Authority" Kara snapped.

"That is better than a human blood bath" Godric warned her.

Kara sighed loudly and sunk back down on the couch cushion.

"I understand your need for action but Godric is right" Eric said carefully as he stared at his child.

"I just feel like we are waiting for Armageddon" she answered. "How the hell are we going to send this thing back?"

The room fell silent once more as they all knew that there really was no plan other than to contain any possible fallout while they figured something out.

The hush was suddenly interrupted by the shrill ringing of a phone. Godric startled and disappeared as he was pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Oh my God!" Kara yelled as she watched her grandsire disappear.

Eric moved to take both Kara and Pam by the hand as Arkady had his hand already on Kara's shoulder. He stood tensely at the ready and within moments he felt Godric's return. Before he good glance around for Nora they were being transported. Eric got his bearings immediately as he quickly took in his sleeping chamber back on the island. It was still dark and Eric instinctively looked at the clock mantle to see they had two hours before sunrise.

"What the hell happened?" Kara asked as she stared at Nora who looked uncharacteristically disheveled.

"The demon has Jessica" she whispered as she rubbed her hand anxiously.

"Start from the beginning and leave nothing out" Godric commanded.

"I was in the control room monitoring Jessica with two of the guards. She spent the first hour after rising pacing back and forth but then she started screaming and writhing on the floor" Nora paused to steady herself before continuing. "The guards rushed in and it was a blood bath. They were instantly killed with stakes that Jessica had hidden in her pockets".

Eric heard Kara inhale sharply. "So the demon has escaped?" she asked softly.

"No, the security doors closed directly behind the guards so the demon is still trapped in the room but it's clearly trying to find a way out".

"Why did you call us then?" Pam questioned sharply.

"What do you mean why did I call?" Nora snapped back. "The demon has one of my chancellors and killed two of my guards!"

"Your call eliminated our best safe house option for something non urgent!" Pam yelled.

"Non urgent?" Nora countered equally as loudly. "A demon has infiltrated the vampire Authority!"

"We knew Jessica was being possessed and we knew she was confined. The death of two guards could have waited!" Pam protested.

"Enough!" Eric yelled. "Nora made a decision and while we might not agree with it now we can't undo anything".

"You think I made a mistake too?" Nora asked incredulously.

"I think that once you calm yourself you will agree that the call to Godric was rash" Eric responded evenly.

"Fuck you!" Nora yelled. "You have no idea how stressful it has been trying to keep calm and maintain control over the chancellors. Everyone is jumpy and they all have heard the stories of what happened with the Lilith demon. They are worried that they will be possessed next!"

"Reasonable concerns based on the events" Godric said as he tried to diffuse the tension. "What do you wish to do?" he asked Nora.

"What do mean?" she asked not understanding his question.

"Do you wish to return to the Authority or remain here and we will find another way to monitor the situation?"

"I have to go back!" Nora shouted quickly.

"We need to secure new phones before you return" Godric pointed.

"What did you do with the others?" Pam asked.

"I destroyed it before I teleported and did the same for Nora's".

"What will happen if Nora calls the next time while the sun is up here?" Kara asked.

"Shit!" Nora exclaimed finally realizing the consequence of her mistake.

"We must secure another safe house in the States. What about the witch's home that you inherited in the French Quarter" Eric asked Pam.

"I forgot about Amelia's house" Pam responded. "I don't think anyone knows that she left it to me so that could work".

"Alright, we have a plan" Godric said. "We will obtain new phones, I will bring Nora back and then teleport us to the new safe house".

"What do you want me to do when I get back?" Nora asked.

"Ensure that the demon remains contained at all costs. Alert the guards to not enter for any purpose. At this time the other chancellors should be brought up to speed on what is happening and that you are getting help from us. Reassure them that panicking is not an option" Godric said firmly.

Nora bowed her head in embarrassment and muttered an apology.

Godric went to his youngest child and embraced her before kissing the top of her head.

"We will get through this".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

NOLA

"Well this is much more like it" Pam said as she took in the stately home she had inherited.

"Your witch made some substantial upgrades since I was last here" Eric commented as he took in the light tight shutters and the state of the art security system that Godric had already reprogrammed with their DNA.

"We should get a feel for the layout" Godric stated seriously as Arkady nodded in agreement.

"Fine" Pam said in a huff. "Let's start in the kitchen so we can put away the blood".

Eric lifted the large cooler that Godric had wisely thought to bring with them from the island along with a bottle warmer. The cooler also held the remaining fairy blood that Godric had risked returning to Alabama for.

Eric followed Pam through the large, high ceiling, formal parlor which was painted in soft yellows and accented with white crown moldings. The furnishings which were covered in dust resistant clothes were obviously antique French by their legs and fit perfectly with the architecture of the two story home.

They followed Pam through a formal dining room that was furnished in the same colors as the parlor and finally into a cozy kitchen with white washed wooden beams on the ceiling and less formal farm house furnishings. The appliances were all state of the art and the cabinets were a high quality hickory. Eric looked twice before finding the refrigerator unit behind cabinet faced doors and made quick work of emptying the contents of the cooler and placing the warmer on the counter adjacent to the fridge.

Eric could sense Pam waiting impatiently for him to finish so he simply pushed the cooler under the table with his foot. "Lead the way" he said with a sarcastic bow.

The kitchen ran the width of the back of the house and instead of exiting the way they had entered, Pam led them through to the other side of the kitchen which held a large butler's pantry before taking them into an expansive library. The library was done in dark woods and there were countless books that lined the shelves. There was a giant desk in one corner and an intimate seating area across from it.

Pam led them through the warm room to the second parlor at the front of the house. This one was to the left of the front entry way and while in proportion was the mirror image of the formal parlor they had originally found themselves in, this room was much more informal. The moldings were natural wood instead of white, and the furniture was sturdier and more relaxed. Eric knew instantly that this room and the library would be where they spent the majority of their time.

Eric noted that the homes' shutters were drawn tight at the front of the house. They would be sure to keep them drawn and just lower the light tight shutters behind them so that no one passing by on the street would be aware of their presence.

Eric felt Kara at his side and took her hand as they made their way up a grand staircase to the second floor.

"I don't like the idea of sleeping above ground here" she whispered to him as they rose.

"All the walls are steel and iron reinforced along with a state of the art fire safety system" Pam answered. "The roof is fire retardant and we are as safe here as we were underground at Godric's".

"Just doesn't feel the same" Kara whispered even softer to Eric.

"I heard that!" Pam quipped as she stopped on the large second floor landing.

"You will be safe" the Britlingen reassured his charge.

"There are six guest suites up here and they all have their own bathrooms" Pam announced as she motioned down a long hallway that ran the entire length of the house. Eric could see three doorways evenly spaced on each side of the hallway.

"This is my room" Pam announced as she opened the door immediately to the right. Eric glanced in and suppressed a chuckle as he took in the soft pink pastels and the four poster canopy bed. Definitely Pam.

"If we weren't worried about detection the floor to ceiling French doors lead out to a beautiful wrought iron balcony but oh well, I'm just thrilled to have a proper bed and a bath! Take your pick of the other rooms" she said as she shut the door behind her.

Eric heard Kara laugh as she turned to look down the hallway. "I guess we should go check them out?" she asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Eric asked in concern.

"This just seems like such a luxury that we really don't have time to deal with" she said seriously.

"I agree but right now there is nothing more that we can do" answered Godric. "Let's go see the rooms and hope that they are not all pink".

Eric finally allowed himself to laugh aloud as they began to peak into the remaining 5 rooms.

Godric chose the room opposite Pam's which was done in cool blues. Eric knew that the furniture was more formal that Godric would have chosen for himself but it also wasn't as feminine as the room Pam had chosen.

Eric and Kara found themselves alone in a room in the rear of the house on the same side as Godric's room. Arkady had remained in the hallway and had not followed them into the bedroom. The room was done in a pale green and had a four poster king sized bed. The linens were done in various shades of cream and again were too formal for Eric's tastes but it would do. The two rear rooms had balconies overlooking the back garden but as in the front of the home, the shutters were drawn tightly shut. After spending time below ground neither felt claustrophobic with the lack of natural light.

Eric noted the ceilings were not as high as on the first floor but were still at least 12 feet high. Opposite the locked French doors were two additional doors. The one closest to the hallway door was a large walk in cedar closet that was empty. The other door led to an ornate white and black marble bath. Eric sighed when we saw the giant double steam shower with its modern spa jets lining one wall. Under ordinary circumstances he and Kara could make good use out of a shower like that.

"We should go downstairs and continue brainstorming with Godric and Pam" Kara announced as she stared blankly at the large shower from under his arm.

Eric sighed and gave her a quick kiss in the tight doorway before leading the way down the hall now with the guard in tow. He paused at Pam's door and could here the water running. "Come down to the second parlor when you are done" he called and didn't wait for a response.

"I'm already waiting for you" Godric's voice floated up from below.

Eric followed Kara down the stairwell and into the comfortable room where Godric had already uncovered the furniture. There was a large couch done a dark brown leather but with graceful wooden legs and arms that helped it fit into the space despite the masculine covering. There were two overstuffed arm chairs covered in a fabric stamped with antique maps that sat facing the couch with a side table between them. Godric had taken a seat on one of the chairs and Eric moved Kara to the couch. Arkady stood behind the sofa so he was positioned to see all entry points into the room.

"I have been giving this some thought and I do not believe there is any way to exercise the demon without killing chancellor Jessica" Godric said regretfully.

"Was that even a consideration?" Eric said.

"Yes child, it was" Godric sighed. "I want to minimize as many casualties as possible".

"I think we learned from last time that there is no way to save a vampire after possession" Eric pointed out.

"Have we considered just bombing the hell out of the Authority" Pam said as she walked down the stairs in a bubble gum pink terry cloth bathrobe as she toweled dried her long hair with a fluffy white towel.

"We can't kill all those innocent vampires!" Kara yelled incredulously.

"I do not believe that would solve the problem" Godric said quietly.

"You actually considered that option?" Kara said in stunned disbelief.

"I do not want to rule out any option" Godric replied sternly.

"Why wouldn't that solve the problem?" Pam asked. "If you took out the entire building the demon wouldn't have a body to jump to".

"You are assuming that the demon needs to be in proximity to another vampire to jump hosts" Godric pointed out.

"She might be right" Kara whispered.

"You are advocating for wiping out the Authority?" Eric asked as his eyes bulged.

"I'm not advocating anything. I just want to understand what Pam is saying" Kara said defensively.

"We don't know how this thing possesses vampires. It's possible that proximity is one of the factors" Pam pointed out.

"You are willing to risk the lives of the leaders of the vampire world and the hundreds that work in the building?" Godric asked.

"If we can save the bloodbath that happened the first time then yes, I am" Pam stated with conviction. "Right now we have the demon contained. We have to try to take it out now!"

"Many beings are not constrained by space and time as you are" Arkady said softly as the vampires startled.

"Clarify" Eric commanded.

"Godric and Kara are prime examples. Godric can travel across the world as easily as he can walk into the next room and Kara can see the future. We know demons are not constrained to this world as you are" the guard clarified.

"So why hasn't it broken out by now and moved on with its plan?" Pam asked impatiently.

"That I do not know but I believe that an attack on the Authority will simply make it harder to track where the demon goes next".

"Fuck!" Pam yelled in frustration. "I just want to get this done!"

"As we all do" Eric soothed.

"Dawn is very near. I am going to get Nora and we will continue this tomorrow" Godric said as he stood and disappeared.

"We'll put Nora in the room adjacent to mine. She'll like it" Pam said as she moved towards the stairwell again.

Eric nodded as he recalled the furnishing in that space. Not as frilly as Pam's room but more feminine than those that he, Kara and Godric had chosen.

"Where are they?" Kara said as she halted. "Godric usually just takes seconds to get back".

Eric looked nervously to Kara and realized she was right. Generally Godric waited until they were all bedding down for the day before teleporting to get Nora but he was generally in and out in the blink of an eye. He looked at the second hands of his watch as the automatic shutters descended and clicked shut into place.

They stood silently at the foot of the stairs as the moments ticked by and still no Godric.

"Well now what?" Pam whispered as fear enveloped them all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fire

"She needs blood" Godric yelled as he materialized with Nora in his arms.

Eric could not contain the gasp that escaped his lips when he saw the charred and bloodied body of his sister hanging limply in their maker's arms.

It was Pam who reacted and heeded Godric's request for blood. She disappeared with full vampire speed into the kitchen and returned almost instantly with bagged blood that Eric didn't even realize his maker had stashed in the cooler.

Eric stood stock still as Pam ripped the bag open with her fangs and thrust it into Nora's mouth. Eric waited for the tell tale click that would indicate her fangs had descended but it didn't come.

"Massage her throat so we get some of the blood into her system" Godric ordered as Pam instantly complied.

Kara took a step closer to Eric and he saw the disbelief and horror that he felt reflected back to him in her eyes. They watched as Godric finally lowered Nora to the ground so he could free his arms in assisting in getting as much blood into her system as possible.

Eric watched as Pam ripped open another bag and held it while Godric massaged Nora's throat. Finally he saw a flicker of movement in her throat and then the reassuring sound of her fangs descending.

Eric let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding and heard Kara mutter, 'thank god'.

Kara pulled her hand away from his and he looked at her as she wiped blood tears from her eyes. Eric was unsure if it was the bleeds setting in or her emotions but it was most likely a combination of both.

When the second bag was drained Godric made a motion to stop Pam from opening the next bag and instead opened his own wrist and presented it to his child. Nora instantly latched on and sucked strongly at the wound. Godric reopened it thrice more and finally Nora's wounds began to slowly heal.

Eric noticed the blood dripping out of Kara's ear and felt a drip in his own nose. More time must have elapsed than he had thought.

"Go to rest" Godric commanded from his position near Nora. "We must be clear headed when we rise tomorrow".

"What the hell happened?" Pam asked.

"Clearly there was a fire of some kind" Godric answered. "We will find out the details when we rise tonight. Now go. We will certainly have a long night ahead of us".

Eric was the first to move and tugged Kara's hand gently as he moved towards the stairwell. "Pam" he called and paused until she joined them.

Godric careful picked up Nora who groaned in pain at the slight movement and they all proceeded quickly up the stairs. Eric paused in front of Godric's room to open the door for his maker and then moved quickly with Kara into their room. Kara stumbled as the pull of the sun was growing stronger and he whipped her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. She was dead for the day before he was able to lay her down on the bed and Eric succumbed quickly thereafter.

When Eric's eyes opened again he sat bolt upright and immediately rose. As he smoothed down his ruffled hair he was shocked to hear the light tight shutters rising. He had overslept but he suspected that was due to going to rest so late. Kara opened her eyes and jumped out of bed. "Why are you still here? Are the others not awake?" she asked urgently not used to seeing him still in their bed chamber.

"I just rose but I assume the others have just awoken. Come."

Kara wasted no time in following him out the room. They nodded to the guard and moved quickly to the informal parlor where Godric and much healthier looking Nora sat waiting for them.

"What happened?" Eric demanded as he took in her sister's face. Her skin was a bit pinker and more translucent than it should be and her hair was still charred but otherwise she looked healed.

"Where is Pam?" Godric asked.

"Pam!" Eric bellowed in annoyance at the delay but thankfully she was instantly at his side.

"Sorry, I guess I overslept" she said in a befuddled tone as she apologized.

"Eric and I did too" Kara added as she reached for Pam's hand to comfort her sister.

"We all did" Godric added "but we need to focus now". He paused and glanced at Nora for her to tell the tale.

"The demon started a fire in Jessica's chambers. The smoke activated the fire prevention sensors instantly which unlocked all doors save the fire doors" Nora said quietly.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that!" Kara yelled in disbelief.

"None of us did" Godric soothed as he motioned for Nora to continue.

Eric saw that Kara had more to add but she kept silent so she could here the remainder of the information.

"Once the demon was clear of Jessica's chambers it started strategic fires that allowed it to escape the building".

"Fuck!" Pam yelled as she began to pace.

"How did you get injured?" Eric asked as his eyes brows knitted together.

"The sprinkler system failed in the chamber with the surveillance equipment and I was assisting in putting out the fire. An accelerant must have been sprayed in the area because we had a sudden flash explosion" she said as her voice trailed off. "It was only thanks to Godric that I survived" she added.

"What of the other chancellors?" Kara asked.

"As far as I know, no one else was injured other than myself and the three guards that were stationed in the surveillance office. I instructed the others to go to our bunker".

"Your bunker?" Kara asked.

"The Authority maintains a safe house bunker" she clarified.

"Does Jessica know of its existence?" Kara asked with concern.

"She knew we had one but not its location. I was the only one to know of the location until I informed the others this morning. There is no way that the demon will know where they went".

"How did you get them there before dawn?" Pam asked.

"We followed our emergency evacuation plan. The staff were to go to ground in the building external bunkers and the Chancellors were transported to a middle point in light tight coffins. They were to go to the bunker upon rising tonight. I estimate that I have about an hour before I will need to have Godric teleport me in so I can be there before the others" Nora said.

"There is no way that the demon can track you there?" Kara asked.

"None, I assure you" Nora answered firmly.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Kara added but Nora just glared at her defiantly.

"I think that at this point we all should go with Nora to address the other chancellors" Pam said.

"No!" Nora yelled as she stood to face her niece. "I cannot bring outsiders into the inner sanctum right now, no matter who or what relationship they are to me".

"Why not?" Pam countered.

"The chancellors are already jumpy and nervous. Your presence will just agitate the situation further".

"I believe Pam may be right Nora" Godric said. "The demon has escaped. There is no telling what havoc it may wreak. It is time that you alerted the rest of the council that we are working with them".

"Give me one more night Father" Nora begged as she turned to face Godric. "Your presence, but especially Kara's, will undermine my authority and I will run the risk of chancellors abandoning their posts. I cannot afford that right now".

"Why is your authority so perilous?" Eric asked as he tilted his head suspiciously.

"You have no idea how stressful the past few days have been at headquarters! Everyone is suspicious of everyone else and the chancellors are frightened. I'm barely managing to keep everyone together" Nora all but yelled back.

"Why did you not alert me of this?" Godric questioned.

"There were more important things to discuss" she countered.

"We will give you one night to prepare the others that our presence will be received tomorrow evening as soon as the sun has set" Godric commanded.

Nora bowed her head in deference and muttered a quiet "thank you".

"I will return you to the bunker and then we will monitor activity around the headquarters and attempt to track the demon. We must find it as quickly as possible. We also should monitor human media for any clues" Godric asserted.

"Is it safe to turn on a radio or fire up a computer? I thought we were trying to stay off the grid?" Kara asked as they had been careful not to even flip a light switch since getting to the French quarter house.

"It is a risk we must take at this point" Godric answered.

"I believe that at this point, the demon will be focused on its own agenda and not trying to track us" Eric added.

"The question is, what is its agenda and how do we prevent it from massacring innocents" Kara stated as she stared off into the distance.

Eric caught the start of her pupils dilating and he leapt in front of her to shake her. "Do. Not. Slip. Into. A. Vision!" he shouted in his maker's command.

Kara's body shuttered but her eyes dilated fully and Eric knew that he had been too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Vision

Eric stared in horror as Kara's body convulsed as his maker's command fought with her natural gift.

"I release you from the command!" he screamed as attempted to remove the magic that was binding his child.

Kara's body mercifully stilled but her eyes flickered underneath her now closed lids.

"I need to take Nora now" Godric whispered. "I will return in a moment".

Eric nodded but did not take his eyes off of Kara. The muscles in her face were tensing and her hands were balled so tightly into fists that blood was trickling down her wrists from where her finger nails were cutting into her skin.

Eric moved closer to her now quivering body and brought her into his chest as he rubbed her back in an unsuccessful attempt at getting her to relax.

Eric felt Godric's presence as he returned to them but did not divert his attention from trying to calm Kara.

"Everything went smoothly" he heard Godric whisper to Pam. "The bunker was uncompromised and we were able to get there before the others".

"No change in Kara since you left" Pam answered unnecessarily.

"It has not been so long" Godric pointed out.

"Feels like an eternity" Eric muttered helplessly as he continued to rock his progeny lightly.

Kara's body shuddered more strongly in his arms as her eyes flew open and she instantly focused on Eric.

Eric sighed in relief and sent out a silent prayer before he fully focused on the terror in Kara's eyes.

"It was bad" she whispered as she visibly wrestled with getting a grip on her emotions.

Pam and Godric gathered around them and waited patiently for Kara to explain her vision.

Eric resumed rubbing her back as she sagged into his side. She opened and closed her mouth three times before finally finding her voice.

"It's going to be the end of us" she croaked out as her voice failed.

Eric tensed at her words but forced himself to not react.

"This is only one possible future child" Godric said.

"You don't understand" she answered as her voice became more steady. "I saw the utter destruction of the city of New Orleans. An army of possessed vampires draining humans indiscriminately, humans torching vampire residences, and eventually the city in ruins".

The room stilled as Kara's words sunk in and it was Godric who spoke first.

"We will stop them" he said confidently.

"There is no we" Kara replied as she stared off at the opposite wall not making eye contact. "We are no more, the Authority is no more".

"You saw us all meet the true death?" Pam asked apprehensively.

Kara nodded her head. "All the chancellors will be possessed. They will lead small battalions of vampires in the destruction. They will also kill us".

"They will NOT kill us!" Godric bellowed. "This is but one possible outcome".

Eric jumped at the anger behind Godric's words. He hadn't heard that type of response in his maker in centuries.

"I saw the same tattoo that is on Jessica's face etched in demon blood on all the other chancellor's. The demon showed me that. It wanted to show me that its blood made its way into all of them" Kara whispered as her voice trailed off and she shuddered once more.

"Do you know when this will happen?" Pam asked.

"Soon" Kara answered as she gripped Eric's hand fiercely. "We must go to the Chancellors tomorrow as soon as the sun sets and hash out a plan".

Eric glanced at Arkady and held the Britlingen's gaze. It was unnecessary for him to say the words aloud. Eric knew that the guard would not allow Kara to come that close to peril. Whether she liked it or not, she would be taken to the Britlingen's realm and protected there if necessary. The high prophetess would not be allowed to meet the true death. The Britlingen would never fail his contract and that was the only thought that gave Eric any measure of reassurance. No matter what his fate, Kara would live on and that was all that mattered.

-000-000-000-000

They stood in front of the chancellors waiting for the din to die down in the small bunker chamber.

"You didn't leave me much time to discuss the situation" Nora hissed under her breath.

"There is no more time child" Godric said as he took control of the room.

"You have no authority here" one of the chancellors challenged.

"I most certainly do" Kara answered as she glared at the tall dark man. "I am the high prophetess and these are my most trusted inner circle. We are not here to usurp your authority, we are here to work together to end the threat of the demon and avoid unnecessary deaths" she added diplomatically.

"What have you seen?" a female vampire asked.

Eric listened as Kara filled in the council on all her visions and watched as the information was digested by the chancellors. He saw looks of horror, fear and disbelief on the faces around him.

"How do we stop it?" one of the younger members asked in hushed tones.

"That's what we are here to figure out, together" Kara replied. "I believe that somehow that demon must get some of its blood into us for the possession to be complete. The tattoo is its method of choice right now so that could be a place to start".

"But by the time Jessica receive the tattoo she had already been acting strangely for days" someone countered.

"Yes, and now we know what we are looking for" Pam chimed in.

"I suggest that we stay together. Never wander off on your own for any reasons. Take at least one other vampire with you" Godric said as he took back the reigns. "If anyone seems any unusual behavior reported to the rest of the group immediately".

"Then what?" someone asked from the other side of the room.

"Then we will deal with it together. We will try to find a way to fight the demon and flush it out together".

"And if we fail?"

"Then our way of life as we know it will be sent into chaos" Kara answered.

"What do we do first?" another chancellor asked.

"We try to locate Jessica. We assume the demon is still tied to her and we must try to exorcise it from her body".

"Won't it just look for a different host?"

"Yes, but we also have a better chance of eliminating it from our realm when it is without an anchor to our world. We have seen that the inhabitation of a host is not a quick process".

"Why didn't you eliminate her before?" a voice spoke up from across the room.

Godric explained once again their fear of having the demon transfer to an unknown host before it had taken root. "Unfortunately we did not foresee the demon escaping from headquarters" he acquiesced.

"Nor did I" Nora added in support of her maker.

"Does anyone have any idea of where the demon would have gone?" Pam asked as the room instantly fell silent.

"I suggest we start in New Orleans. That is the city I saw in my vision" Kara said slowly.

"We must also carefully monitor the media" Eric added.

"I have been since rising" answered a chancellor seated adjacent to Nora as she held out a small smart phone. "So far nothing".

"Remember I want no one travelling alone. We will break up into small groups and canvas the city as best we can" Nora said taking control over the meeting once more. "We will rendezvous one hour and a half before sunrise so we can debrief at St. Louis Cemetery 1. Afterwards you will return here to rest".

Nora quickly divided the chancellors into three groups and they split the city into fourths.

"We will see you at the cemetery" Nora said in lieu of a dismissal but Godric nodded and transported his family, minus Nora, back to their safe house.

"That went better than I expected" Eric admitted after they took a moment to regain their bearings.

"Agreed. Now we need to cautiously get outside and see if we can track Jessica" Godric answered.

"Pam, you will monitor the media for us as we move through the city" Eric stated as he tossed her a disposable smart phone. He knew she would be able to monitor the news and still be alert to the environment around her.

"Let's emerge from the alley" Pam suggested. "We'll have less likelihood of anyone seeing us".

The vampires all nodded in agreement and they cautiously exited the house into the covered breezeway that connected the house to the rear carriage house used for parking. They were totally shielded from view and entered the garage to pause to monitor the alley. Convinced there were no signs of any life, they silently opened the door leading to the alley, exited into the darkness and used their extraordinary speed to put some distance between them and their resting space.

Godric stopped them in a small, deserted alley three blocks away from the safe house. "Let's try to be as inconspicuous as possible. We will start on St. Charles and try to blend in with the tourists. Be most aware of any unusual scents but also listen for any odd conversations" he instructed.

Pam popped the wireless ear piece in her left ear so she could listen to the news and slipped the smart phone into her purse. "Onward" she said as she led the way in a human pace towards St. Charles.

Eric's senses were on high alert as he scanned his surroundings as they walked. Nothing seemed out of place. The tourists were snapping photos of antebellum mansions and walking slowly in large groups. The vampires easily matched their easy, slow gate as they eavesdropped but there was no information to be gained.

Godric turned down a majestic, tree lined side street which they followed for two blocks before turning down a wider street as they continued to canvas the quarter for any unusual activity. The group picked up the pace since the street was less crowded and continued to pick there way through the area they were assigned.

Eric was growing weary of the search that was yielding no clues to the demon's whereabouts when he almost walked into Pam who had stopped short. She held out her hand to silence them as she brought a hand to her ear to focus on the news she was receiving. She dug her phone out to look at the image that corresponded to what she was hearing.

"Fuck a zombie!" she whispered as what little color was in her face drained away.

_a/n Please let me know if you are still reading and interested in me continuing with this story. Seems like not a lot of hits anymore and I'm not confident I'm going in the right directions. Thanks._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Thank you so much for those of you who took the time to review and pm me. I really really appreciate the feedback._

Chapter 15

Evisceration

"Come on!" Pam yelled "We need to get to Broussard's". She zipped off at vamp speed in the direction of the famous restaurants as the rest of the group were forced to follow.

Pam stopped short two blocks away as the sirens became louder and the vampires could see red lights reflected off the glass of the buildings around them.

"What happened?" Godric whispered harshly as they faded into a darken driveway.

"The news is reporting a killing spree at Broussard's. Witnesses told reporters they saw a red headed woman enter the restaurant right before screaming began. The police found eviscerated bodies, no survivors and no trace of any red head".

"Fuck" Eric growled under his breath.

"I figured we could try to pick up Jessica's scent" Pam whispered.

"Good thought but we aren't going to be able to get much closer with all the emergency crews around" Kara said quietly.

"Lets work in concentric circles around the restaurant from here and hope we get lucky enough to pick up a scent" Godric instructed.

"We should split up so we can pick up the trial quicker" Pam suggested.

"NO!" Godric hissed. "It is imperative that we stay together. The scent will linger for quite some time. We will find it and we will not be separated!"

Pam lowered her head and nodded as Godric began to move them carefully to avoid detection from the authority.

"We must move slowly so we don't draw attention onto ourselves. We do not want to be implicated in any way" Eric added as they adjusted their pace to a human one.

The foursome move quietly and deliberately as they circumvented the human authorities and focused on trying to identify Jessica's scent amongst the millions that were interlaced on the busy city streets. Every time a vampire scent was detected the group would still as they tried to analyze if it matched Jessica's.

"What if the possession has changed Jessica's scent" Kara whispered as they commenced moving once more.

"I don't believe that is possible" Godric replied before they lapsed back into their tense silence.

New Orleans still enjoyed a large vampire population within the city limits, hence why the Authority was based there. Under ordinary circumstances that fact made New Orleans a wonderfully tolerant city for vampires to co-exist but in their quest right now, it was a huge hindrance. There were so many vampire scents to stop and analyze that their progress was painfully slow.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be best to split up?" Pam asked again. "We could go in pairs?"

"We. Stay. Together." Godric answered coldly as he glared as his child's progeny.

"Enough Pam" Eric warned as he could feel Godric's patience beginning to erode. He was in no mood to see Godric angered. It wasn't something that Pam had much experience with as his maker has been very zen in the last century or two but Eric remembered vividly what his maker was capable of. Despite wanting to live an existence of peacefulness and tranquility, Godric was vampire, and a very ancient vampire at that. He was capable of great violence and had committed many acts that would now be considered atrocities. Eric did not believe that Godric would ever again lose control to that magnitude now but he was unwilling to risk seeing even a fraction of the anger that he knew Godric was capable of.

As they were about to complete their first full rotation around the Broussard's Kara grabbed Eric's arm to stop him. Godric and Pam halted moments later as Kara bent down closer to a splatter of what upon closer inspection of human blood.

"Do you smell it?" Kara whispered as she inhaled deeply.

Godric shooed her gently away and took her spot to examine the blood and also inhale. "Jessica passed here" he said as he slowly rose. He walked in a small circle as Pam and Eric took in the scent. His circles widened slightly when he called "this way".

The group moved even slower as they carefully tracked the scent to the north.

"We don't have much time until the rendezvous with Nora and the chancellors" Pam pointed out to Eric as they followed closely behind Godric who had the most developed sense of smell of them all.

"I will teleport us there when the time comes but for now we track" Godric answered as he hushed the group so they could all concentrate.

Godric began to move faster as the scent became more concentrated as they moved through the 9th Ward and into Gentilly. Godric stopped suddenly across the street from Hebrew Rest cemetery.

"I believe the scent leads into the cemetery" Godric whispered so quietly that the others strained to hear him.

"Do you think the demon is resting here?" Kara asked tensly.

"It's possible but this feels too easy" Godric answered.

Eric shuddered at his maker's words. This was a trap. He felt it in every bone of his being.

"We need to get out of here now!" he shouted forgetting trying to be quiet as he instantly grabbed Kara as Godric reached for Pam. They simultaneously shot up in the air putting as much space as they possibly could between themselves and the cemetery. They had just crossed into the lowest cloud bank when a deafening boom rocked the earth below them.

"Arkady!" Kara yelled as she frantically tried to see through the rapidly growing cloud of dust below her.

"I am here your Grace" the guard answered calmly as he levitated in the air next to Godric.

"I didn't' know you could fly" Kara answered, the relief evident in her voice.

The Britlingen just nodded in response as he gazed at Eric as they appeared to have a silent exchange.

"I'm not going anywhere" Kara said quickly as she intuited what they were contemplating as her grip tightened around Eric.

"That was too close" Eric whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes it was but I'm not going anywhere" the stubborn seer replied.

"We don't have time to argue about it now" Godric snapped as he hovered closer to them. "Let's see if we can pick up the demon's scent once more" he added as he carefully descended. He shifted Pam so she was piggy back style on his back so his arms would be free.

As they got closer and moved through the dust cloud they could see the ancient tombstones shattered by the impact of the blast. There was a large crater in the middle of the cemetery that was littered with slivers of shiny metal.

"Silver" Pam murmured as they flew over the destroyed sacred site.

Godric flew in circles around the perimeter until sirens could be heard rapidly approaching. He soared higher until they were obscured by the thickening cloud cover as Eric and Arkady silently followed him.

"I was unable to scent anything other than the trail we originally followed" Godric said as Eric and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"This was clearly a set up" Kara said shakily. "I bet even the carnage at Broussard's was part of it".

"I agree" Godric answered. "We must go meet Nora and the chancellors. Perhaps they had better luck than we did."

"I doubt it Father. I believe that the demon's attention was focused entirely on us" Eric replied.

Godric nodded before teleporting them all to the designated rendezvous point.

After Eric recovered from the jump he was surprised to see Nora and all the chancellors already waiting for them. He had assumed that they would have a few minutes before the others arrived.

Before Eric could even ask a question Nora was in his arms hugging him tightly. "Thank the goddess that you are alright!" she whispered as she fought back blood tears.

Nora released him and then threw herself at Godric who caught her easily. He hugged her briefly and then pushed her away. "What have you discovered?" he asked of everyone in the room.

"We heard of the attack at Broussard's and the explosion at the cemetery. I thought that the demon had succeeded" Nora whispered as she attempted to calm herself.

"Clearly the demon attempted to draw us out but did not succeed in ending us" Godric said calmly although Eric could still feel his maker's tension. "Now, what have you learned?" he asked again.

"None of us were successful in uncovering any scents" Nora answered dejectedly. "When we heard news of Broussard we knew that you were in the area and would track the demon and as we discussed, we stayed in our own quadrants. When the cemetery exploded I feared the worse and called everyone back here".

"So the demon did concentrate its efforts on us" Kara said softly.

"It appears that is so" Godric answered before turning his attention back to Authority members. "I am pleased that no one attempted to come into our quadrant" he started. "This will be crucial going forward".

"But what if we could have helped?" Nora interjected.

"Had you been there we would have sustained unnecessary loses" Godric pointed out. "We must remember that if one of the groups is lost, the others must go on and attempt to eliminate this threat. We cannot be all lost".

The large group fell silent as they took in Godric's warning.

"But Father, Kara cannot be lost" Nora whispered as her eyes widen. "We need to help in her protection."

"Under no circumstance will Kara be lost but she may not be in this realm to assist" Eric added as he glanced at the Britlingen.

"I am not going!" Kara insisted as she turned on her maker.

"It is not your choice. Your existence is crucial for the survival of all vampires. Without you, there will be chaos" Godric joined in supporting Eric's decision.

Nora and the other chancellors seemed to relax in the knowledge that the high prophetess would be protected but Kara tensed further.

"I will not leave unless it is absolutely necessary. Is that understood?" she said forcefully as she stared Eric down.

"Understood" he replied "but it will be my definition of 'necessary' not yours". He felt her emotions rolling off her in waves. Love, fear, uncertainty and determination. He didn't wan to parted from her either but he would not risk her life under any circumstances. Tonight was already too close for his liking.

"Fine" Kara huffed. "I think we need to leave New Orleans" she added. "If this thing is trying to eliminate us I want to move to a less populated area".

"I think it will continue to wreak havoc here" Nora countered. "It knows that you will not tolerate the city being destroyed and will try to come after it".

"Then we need to be obvious that we are leaving the city so that it can follow us out" Kara answered.

"How do you intend to make that happen?" one of the chancellors asked.

"Let's draw it to the Compton mansion" Pam suggested. "If Jessica is in there even slightly she will remember Bon Temps".

"There are people living in the Stackhouse homestead near the empty Compton mansion" Eric reminded her.

"So we glamour them into leaving and we'll reimburse them or rebuild the farmhouse if it's destroyed" Pam countered.

"It is isolated there and we will have fewer casualties" Kara added as she implored Eric to agree.

"We will lay a scent trail from here to Bon Temps before going to ground this evening" Godric announced. "I suggest you do not rest here tonight" he added.

"This is our safe house" one of the chancellors snorted indignantly.

"Go to ground or else risk not seeing another dusk" Godric warned bruskly as he reached for his family and teleported away to start setting the trap.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Necessary

Eric lay in the dirt with Kara still dead for the day at his side as he waited for the sun to fully set before digging them out of their deep grave. Godric had teleported them to strategic locations so they could leave their scent marking a path out of New Orleans to Bon Temps. The demon having access to Jessica's senses would not be able to miss them. Pam had made quick work of glamouring the Stackhouse descendants to go visit relatives in Florida. Eric would make sure that they were well compensated if any harm would come to their home.

When Kara stirred he turned his attention to his beautiful progeny and stopped her from trying to immediately climb out of the dirt.

"The sun hasn't yet set" he said carefully not wanting to injest dirt, as he rested his head on her hair. She nuzzled closer to him as her body relaxed and he took in her comforting scent. When he felt the sun finally set, he dug them quickly out of the ground. Godric and Pam had obviously just emerged from their nearby grave as Pam was frantically trying to shake the earth out of her hair. Arkady stood stoically near Kara clearly not liking the plan to draw the demon to them.

Eric ran his hand through his own hair to dislodge the soil as they walked slowly to the dilapidated porch of the old Compton mansion. Eric had to admit that he wasn't thrilled with the ill thought out plan either. They had not worked out the details of how they would ultimately eliminate the demon. All they had planned was how to ensnare its host, Jessica, utilizing standard vampire means.

They had scoped out the mansion and were pleased to find the holding cells still intact in the basement. Godric was able to secure extra silver, silver nitrate, silver stakes and restraints before they had to go to ground and was confident that they could over power the demon.

Eric was uneasy though about how they would be able to send the demon back to its realm. That was the more difficult part of all of this. He had a nagging feeling that if Jessica's body was too weakened that it would try to jump to a new host and he had no desire to be anywhere near it when that happened. Godric was hopeful that with a weakened host they could destroy the demon before it could move on. Godric was considerably more powerful than he had been during their first encounter as were they all but Eric still was filled with uncertainty which was an emotion he was unfamiliar and very uncomfortable with.

"Are we really just going to wait here for this thing?" Pam asked as she paced impatiently and gazed into the darkening night.

"We will prepare the holding cell and yes, we will wait" Godric answered steadily.

"I want you to still monitor the news" Eric added as he opened the front door to the mansion, purposefully leaving his scent all over the door.

They moved through the dirty entry having already disturbed the dust before dawn that morning.

"I want silver nets placed on the interior of the main door and all entry points" Godric ordered. "Place the silver dart shooters in position as well".

The group made quick work of booby trapping all the doors and window. The sensor lights were still operational as were the cameras so Eric fired them all up as well.

"I feel like we're sitting ducks" Kara whispered as she watched the monitors coming back to life.

"I don't like it either" Eric agreed as they continued their work.

"Everyone get in here!" Pam yelled as her voice echoed through the empty house.

Eric and Kara instantly responded and stood in front of an ashen Pam in what was Bill Compton's office. Godric of course had beat them both to the room and was waiting for them to arrive.

Pam held out her smart phone as she turned up the volume. Eric shut his eyes as he listened to the commentator talking about an explosion at the Ponchetrain hotel. Moments later a breaking news report interrupted the hotel explosion to alert viewers that a levee had suddenly and inexplicitly failed at LakePonchetrain. The New Orleans levee system was fail proof following the upgrades the system had experience over the decades and the only explanation was criminal tampering.

The flood waters were moving quickly and evacuations were being issued but Eric knew it would be impossible to get everyone out in time. Cameras were already showing rising waters in many neighborhoods.

"It is taunting us" Kara said horrified.

"Maybe it didn't catch our scent" Pam answered unconvincingly.

"It would have been impossible for it not to follow us here. It isn't wanting to leave. It wants us to come back" Kara whispered.

"We will not go back" Godric insisted.

"It could kill thousands of people Godric" Kara argued as she shuddered.

Godric fell silent for a moment before responding, "we will give it tonight. I do not want us returning to the city in the midst of this chaos. Let us see if Nora and the chancellors can contain it".

"You know that isn't going to happen" Kara protested. "It wants us. It's not going to bother with the other chancellors".

"I don't believe it will cause more damage tonight. It has already created enough of a diversion to think we will return" Eric said slowly as his own uneasiness continued to grow.

"I think we need to get out of this house" Kara said suddenly growing uncomfortable.

Godric did not hesitate to teleport them all to the empty Stackhouse home. "Explain" he said to Kara when they were safe in the homey living room.

"I can't explain. I just got a feeling that it knew where we were and we weren't safe" Kara said as the words tumbled from her lips. "Actually I don't like being so close at all" she added.

"We wanted it to come to us" Pam reminded them.

"I know but we aren't safe!" Kara yelled in alarm as she began to panic.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Eric said as he attempted to calm her as Godric shot him a murderous look.

"Back to the island" she answered without hesitation.

"No!" Godric bellowed. "We will not lead it back to the island".

"We aren't leading it anywhere" Kara countered. "You will teleport us there" she all but ordered.

"No. We remain here" Godric insisted authoritatively.

"We aren't safe!" Kara insisted as her emotional discomforted ratcheted up yet another notch.

Eric put his hand up to stop Godric from continuing to argue with her.

"What are you feeling child?" Eric asked soothingly as he stood in front of Kara and began to rub her arms below the shoulders. He could feel the fear rolling off of her in waves.

"I can't explain it Eric!" she responded urgently. "I just feel like we need to leave with every fiber of my being". Her words were raspy as her unnecessary breaths became shallowed.

Eric sighed as he brought her into his arms to hold her. He felt her stiffen and he instantly felt alarm. He pushed back so he could look at her eyes which were just slightly unfocused.

"Kara!" he yelled as he shook her.

She looked up at him but was silent as her pupils dilated.

"Do not have a vision!" he yelled as he forced his maker's command into her uncaring that her body instantly began convulsing due to the conflict.

He ripped his wrist open and thrust it into her mouth as he continued to yell at her to return. His own panic rising as he prayed that he could bring her back. As his blood hit her system he immediately felt the change and his Kara returning to him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her after a moment, willing his voice to say at a normal volume.

"I'm not sure" she answered breathlessly as the others closed ranks around them. "I suddenly felt like I had to be back at the island. We had to get there".

"And now?" Godric asked keeping his voice gentle.

"The compulsion is gone".

"The compulsion?" Pam questioned as her eyes widened at her sister's choice of wording.

Kara nodded her head slowly. "It felt like a compulsion. Almost like a maker's command" she added as her voice trailed off and the heavy blanket of fear settled back in.

"Could this thing do that?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I think we need to assume that it can" Godric answered slowly as his anger subsided.

"Oh god" Kara whispered as she drew her legs up and hugged her knees.

Eric instantly moved even closer to her. "I will not let this thing get to you" he assured her.

"How will you stop it?"

"It is time for you to go with Arkady" Eric said firmly as he kissed her head.

"Eric no!" she yelled as she tried to shrug her shoulder out from the Britlingen's hand that had already reached for her to follow Eric's command.

"Kara you will listen to me" Eric said strongly as he pulled her to her feet. "We don't know how, but this thing can control you in some way. It isn't safe for you and it isn't safe for us for you to stay".

"What about the three of you? Come with us!" Kara begged as her eyes became instantly rimmed in red.

"We must remain here to help eliminate the demon" Godric replied as he put his hand on her shoulder. "We must keep you safe first and foremost".

"I don't want to go!" she said as her voice trembled and the tears began to spill down her face.

"You are putting us all in danger" Godric said a bit more harshly than Eric would have liked but he knew what his maker was doing.

"We will succeed" Eric added in reassurance.

"Eric" she pleaded, "please don't make me go!"

"I will see you soon my love" he whispered as he hugged her once more before gesturing to the Britlingen.

"Keep her safe" he ordered.

"With my life" was the response before they both vanished into thin air.

Eric stood in the spot where his child had occupied just moments before as he waited for the excruciating pain in his chest to subside. Their bond had been broken when she was transported out of this realm and he could feel his maker pouring strength and healing through their bond.

"It was the right decision Eric" he heard Godric say softly as he felt his arm rubbing his back.

Eric willed his head to nod in agreement as the pain finally began to lessen. He had not expected nor braced himself for the hole Kara's departure would cause him.

"I cannot feel her" he whispered through the fading pain.

"Nor will the demon" Godric reminded him.

Eric took a deep breath, cleared his mind of his physical and emotional pain and straightened to his full height.

"Let's send this thing back to hell so we can get our Kara back".


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N Thank you so much for the new reviews, PMs and alerts! _

Chapter 17

Canada

They returned back to the mansion and resumed monitoring the news. So far Eric's prediction of no further damage was correct. The media was reporting solely on the hotel and levee failure along with the evacuations.

"What are we going to tell Nora and the chancellors?" Pam asked they continued to survey the news.

"Good question" Godric answered. "I do not believe it will be wise to tell them that Arkady brought Kara to his realm".

"Agreed" Eric replied.

"So what will we tell them?"

"We say nothing. The high prophetess does not need to answer to anyone and we don't need to answer for her" Godric said. "When questioned we will say that she had to depart to continue to deal with the situation".

"Nora won't accept that as a reason" Eric countered.

"She will have no choice".

"Isn't that one of the chancellors?" Pam asked as she urgently held out the smart phone.

Eric glanced at the small screen as a figure that did appear to look much like the older woman on the council twisted and broke the neck of a human on camera.

"Oh shit" he murmured as his eyes widened at the image.

"Look behind her" Pam said with agitation.

In the background were the three other chancellor's in that group seemingly randomly executing humans.

"You will all die" the chancellor's image said clearly into the camera before blood was splattered on the screen and the image momentarily went black.

They looked on in disbelief while the studio reporters scrambled to cover their own horror and continue on with the news.

"Did you see here face?" Godric whispered. "There was a tattoo."

"Fuck!" Pam yelled.

"So there are more demons or this same one has possessed more vampires?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"I do not know" Godric answered as his voice trailed off.

Godric's emergency phone buzzed suddenly in his pocket. He pulled it out and instantly put it on speaker.

"Did you see the news?" Nora's panicked voice shrilled over the speaker.

"We did. Did you see any signs of possession when you last saw them?" Godric demanded.

"Nothing. They seemed fine!"

"We cannot go back to your bunker. Assume that any information you shared with the chancellors is now information the demon has" Godric instructed.

"Where should we meet then?" Nora asked.

"Let me think on it and I will call you back within the half hour" Godric answered as he disconnected the line.

"Why did you do that?" Pam asked urgently.

"How do we know that all of the chancellors haven't been affected?" Godric asked as he looked first at Pam and then at Eric.

Eric closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. He had to admit that he hadn't thought of that possibility.

"Do you think it's likely?" he whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Yes" Godric answered with great certainty.

"Why? How?" Pam said in disbelief.

"I don't know how but I felt something strange in my bond with Nora about an hour ago. I didn't know what it was and I dismissed it but when I saw the chancellor on the news I suspected".

"What did you feel?" Eric probed.

"It was as if the bond was diverted for a moment. Nora was there, then she faded but then she was back. The bond is there and seems 'normal' but if I truly focus on it, it is as if it's a replica, not the true bond".

"How can that be?" Eric asked urgently.

"I do not know but it feels as if someone tried fairly successfully to recreate the maker-child bond. It is a very close approximation and I would suspect a younger vampire would not tell the difference. I do know for certain that the true Nora is gone and there is an imposter in her place".

"Fucking lovely" Pam shuddered.

"Gone, gone?" Eric asked softly.

"I do not know" Godric whispered. "It does feel like she is gone".

They fell into silence and Eric allowed Godric's sadness to wash over him. He tried to send his maker strength before diverting them back to the issue at hand.

"So what are you going to tell the demon Nora?" Eric asked. "If we don't meet with them they will know we suspect something".

"We can't walk in to a meeting with them without a solid plan and we can't devise one so quickly" Godric replied. "Let us focus on a plausible reason why we will not meet them tonight".

"Do you think they would try to end us tonight?" Pam asked incredulously.

"We can't discount that possibility so why aren't we going to meet with them today?" Godric answered.

They quietly contemplated the situation and Eric's brain churned trying to find an acceptable answer. Finally his thoughts found a cohesive excuse.

"The possessed chancellor on the TV knew of our plan to lure the demon here. How about we say that we are needing to abandon this place but are nervous about sharing a different location with the remaining chancellors for fear of later possession. We can take the approach that the less information we share, the safer we'll be in trying to eliminate the demon."

"And what will we instruct the other chancellors to do?" Pam asked.

"We instruct them as if they are still themselves" Godric answered.

"But they aren't" Pam yelled in frusrtation.

"We can buy ourselves some time by playing along" Eric pointed out.

"Ok, fine, but what do we tell them?" she demanded impatiently eager for a plan.

"They will be told to stay together, to monitor each other for any signs of possession, and attempt to safeguard the human population in New Orleans" Godric replied.

"So why aren't we telling them this in person instead of over the phone" Pam pointed out.

"We don't have time before sunrise to meet while we are dismantling all our traps in the mansion" Eric responded easily.

"You are a great liar" Pam quipped as she flecked dust off her now filthy twin set.

"I think that's a losing proposition" Eric said as he shook his head at his progeny.

"You will replace it when this is all over".

"You can gladly have my black card" Eric replied as he smiled and hugged his oldest.

"Now that we have that figured out what we will say to the chancellors, we need to decide where we want to go as I do not wish to remain here" Godric said instantly turning the conversation more serious.

"I'd like to rest as far from here as possible" Pam answered quickly.

"I agree. At this point there is no need for us to rest here as we are helpless during the day. We can go as far away as possible but we need to remain in the same time zone" Godric answered.

"Let's go to the Baffin Islands" Eric threw in. "I know of a hunting dwelling that will be deserted this time of year".

"Good idea Eric" Godric replied as they had shared the shelter there in the mid 1950s.

"I will call the demon and then we will depart. By this time tomorrow I want to be in the presence of the demon and have a sound plan for its eradication from this world once and for all".

Eric and Pam fell silent as Godric pulled out the phone and placed the call to 'Nora'.

"Where will we meet you Father" the demon said in lieu of a greeting.

Eric cringed at the thing addressing Godric that way but he clenched his jaw and remained silent as Godric relayed that they would not have time to meet.

The demon protested that it was necessary but Godric stuck to the script and explained their predicament in removing all their defensive and offensive weapons from the mansion and gave his instructions for the chancellors to go to ground in a different location and monitor the human population until they met again before sunrise the next night.

"I would feel better seeing you Father".

"As would I child, but we must stay vigilant and remember our objective" Godric replied smoothly. "We will see you tomorrow" and with that he disconnected the call and pulverized the phone in his hand.

Before Eric could make a sound they were teleporting to their next destination. Eric blinked twice as his eyes adjusted to the pitch black night. Pam fumbled for him in the dark and Eric grasped her had in his.

"Holy shit we are in the middle of fucking no where" Pam grumbled.

"That was the point Pamela" Godric answered as he sat on a pile of wooden boxes.

"This is really where we are going to ground?"

"There is a root cellar below the house which is very unusual in this frozen tundra" Godric said.

"Great, not only are we sleeping in the ground again but it's going to be an ice box".

"Comfort is not a priority right now".

"No shit but I was happier at Amelia's".

Eric chuckled and was secretly thankful at the levity that Pam's comments brought. The reality was that he would never rest well or comfortably again until Kara was safely back at his side.

"We need to discuss our plan for tomorrow" Godric reminded them.

"This is our prime opportunity to take the demon out" Eric echoed.

"Under ordinary circumstances I would say that the three of us could easily take out the remaining chancellors but we do not know if the demon possession has empowered them in some way" Godric said.

"Could you teleport a bomb to the meeting location before we are scheduled to arrive?" Pam asked.

Godric and Eric immediately fell silent as they pondered the possibility.

"It is possible. We could set a timer to go off a few seconds after we are scheduled to meet. We just will not know if we are successful until we get there" Godric answered.

"We can set up a camera" Pam suggested.

"Any blast strong enough to incapacitate vampires will surely destroy a camera" Eric pointed out.

"The bigger question is how the hell do we get the demons to leave this realm or better yet, end them entirely" Godric pondered out loud. "It was goign to be tough when there was one possessed chancellor but now we must assume that we are facing the entire group. We are definitely out numbered".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Britlingens

"This place if fucking horrible and we didn't even bring any blood" Pam complained as she rose for the day.

"We are old enough not to require it" Godric chided.

"We need to focus on when and where we are going to meet. I want to do this as quickly as possible so no more lives are lost in New Orleans" Eric said not adding that the quicker they acomplished their task, the quicker Kara could be back at his side. The hole that her departure had caused pained him more than he ever thought possible.

"I have already acquired the bomb materials" Godric said as he pointed to a bag at his side as he drew Eric's attention.

"How did you do that?" Pam asked.

"I teleported out before you rose" Godric answered. "I am concerned that if the chancellors are killed we run the risk of being possessed".

"I don't think that it wants to possess us, I think it wants us dead" Eric said grimly.

"That may be the case but we cannot rule out the possibility".

"How the hell can we get rid of it once and for all?" Pam yelled in frustration.

"I think we can help with that" Kara said as she suddenly appeared with Arkady.

She stood silently as she waited for the vampires to recover from the shock and come out of their instinctual crouches and retract their fangs.

Eric moved first and instantly wrapped her in his arms. He held her tightly for a moment before barking at Akrady, "Why did you bring her back? It's not safe!"

"Time does not move at the same rate in my realm. We had much time to discuss the situation and review what was happening here with my high council" Arkady responded evenly.

"What did your high council advise" Godric asked eagerly.

"The destruction that is being wreaked in New Orleans is unacceptable. The high council believes that the demons are planning on gaining control of the Authority and slowly replacing vampires in this realm".

"Why would they want to do that?" Pam questioned.

"Their realm is beginning to unravel. The space-time continuum there is eroding and soon will be unable to support life. They see colonizing of your domain as the solution".

"How do you know this?" Godric countered.

"Our high council has been monitoring the situation for quite some time and shared this information with Kara and I".

"You were seen by the Britlingen high council?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"Kara is very persuasive" Arkady said with an uncharacteristic twitch of his lips that almost looked like a half smile.

"What were you planning on doing?" Kara asked Godric as she leaned into Eric unwilling to break their physical connection.

Godric quickly brought them up to speed on the plan with the explosives but the concern about possession.

"I agree that attempting to disable the possessed chancellors is a good way to start but all vampires are subject to possession" Arkady cautioned. "We know that the demons have increased their ability and speed in their possessions".

"What do you recommend?" Godric asked that tall guard.

"My high council has agreed to assist you in this matter as it would disrupt the balance of the universe to have this realm taken over by demons".

Eric stared in disbelief as he took in the Britlingen's offer. Their race was notoriously private and followed a strict policy of non interference. This was surely an unprecedented event.

"What do you need us to do?" Godric asked as he recovered from the shock quicker than Eric.

"Make contact with the demon at your pre-arranged time. Tell them to meet you at the abandoned palace of Queen Sophie Anne in the upper level pool room. The glass roof is still intact and the blast will rain down glass shards to help further incapacitate the possessed chancellors. I will place the charges for you as we can't risk them arriving early and scenting you" Arkady instructed.

"And then?" Pam questioned.

"My brethren will send the demons permanently back to their realm and ensure that they do not return".

"How?" Pam challenged.

"That I can not share with you but you have my word on my sword that we will not fail in this" Arkady said solemnly.

Eric knew that the oath was taken very seriously by the Britlingens. Their swords represented their lives and their honor.

"So we remain here and do nothing?" Pam asked again.

"Yes. We will be possessed before they force us to turn on each other" Kara answered.

"How do you know this?" Eric questioned as he looked down at Kara.

"My visions returned when I was in the Britlingen realm" she said with a smile of relief. "We will be successful".

"And what of the chancellors?" Godric asked slowly.

Eric could feel a jolt of pain coming from his maker. He felt it too to a lesser extent but his connection to Nora was nothing like the maker-child bond.

"I am sorry Master Godric but they were lost the moment the demon fully possessed them" Arkady answered slowly.

Eric closed his eyes as the reality that his sister had met the true death the previous night sunk in. He felt Kara give his hand a squeeze and then pull it free from his grasp. When he opened his eyes he saw his child consoling his maker with a hug. Eric felt the need to have the physical closeness as well and went to them and wrapped his own long arms around them both. He closed his eyes once more as he rested his chin on his maker's head and then felt Pam join the group hug.

The foursome stayed together for a moment before Arkady brought them back to the task at hand.

"I am sorry to interrupt and regret your loss but I must go and plant the device".

Godric broke away and nodded. "Thank you Arkady" he said as the Britlingen vanished with the bag of explosives.

"I wish we could have saved her" Kara whispered as she continued to clutch Godric's hand.

"I felt her go yesterday" Godric admitted. "I just held out hope that we could get her back".

"I wish I could have seen a way to do that".

"I want you to be careful now that you are back in this realm" Eric warned as he pushed his feelings aside to focus on the situation at hand.

"Proximity is important. It was a wise decision for you to come here" Kara replied.

"Nonetheless, stay alert to any subtle changes in how you feel".

"Yes dad" Kara joked with crooked smile but before Eric could reprimand her Arkady re-appeared.

"Task completed. I added silver shards on the outside of glass roof to add to our advantage".

Eric tried to blot out the image of Nora's body exploding and being ripped apart and tried to remind himself that she was already gone. He would not see her again nor hear her voice. The demon was now Nora.

"It is almost time to contact the demon" Godric said as he glanced at his watch and buried his emotions . He dug out another untraceable phone and they all fell silent as they waited for the seconds to pass before their mutually decided time.

Eric watched as Godric steadied himself to make the call. He was thankful that the task didn't fall to him.

Godric pushed the numbers quickly and flipped on the speaker. The demon answered on the first ring.

"Father" the imposter breathed into the phone.

Eric closed his eyes as the voice he had known for centuries as his sisters was manipulated by this thing.

"How quickly can you get to the old palace?" Godric asked keeping his voice perfectly level.

"We can be there in 15 minutes" came the instant response.

"Good, I am glad that you are in the city and nearby. We will meet in the upper level pool room. Have you seen any issues with the humans that required your intervention?" Godric continued with the charade.

"No, everything has been quiet" the demon responded.

"I am glad to hear it but I believe that it is just waiting for us. Be cautious child and we will see you soon".

Godric did not wait for a response before the destroying the phone in his hand as a blood tear fell from his eye.

"What do we do now?" Pam asked as she fought with her own emotions.

"You will wait. I will return there to assist. I will get return to you as quickly as possible" Arkady answered.

"And if you are unsuccessful?" Pam countered.

"Failure is not an option".

"They will succeed Pam" Kara reassured her sister. "I have seen it".

"Can I monitor the news?" Pam asked as she palmed the new smart phone in her hand.

"There is no signal here Pamela" Eric reminded her.

"Fuck" she said as she supressed the urge to fling the phone accross the room and instead slipped the phone back in her pocket. She rose and started pacing anxiously.

"Sit down!" Eric bellowed. "You are making me nervous".

"Well I am nervous" Pam yelled back.

"Go into down time or something but do not pace!"

Pam huffed but obeyed and sat down heavily on a dusty crate.

"Can we go back to the island?" Kara asked of her guard.

"I would prefer for us to remain here until it is confirmed that the demons have been extinguished from this world" Arkady answered.

"I agree" Godric echoed.

"Oh, you are right" Kara said as if she has just remembered something.

"But Kara said this was in the bag" Pam accused Godric as she rose and put her hands on her hips.

"This will work out" Kara stressed. "We need to remain here though because the island is a known residence. We need to assume that everything that Nora knew the demon now has access to".

"That was one of the reasons I chose to bring us here" Eric reminded Pam. "Nora does not know of this place".

"Do you think the island has been compromised?" Pam asked in alarm.

"I don't believe so because Arkady would have heard from the Britlingen guards if there had been a problem but I don't want to risk it" Kara answered.

"I must go" Arkady announced as he glanced at his charge.

"We will see you soon" Kara replied confidently as she watched her guard disappear.

"I fucking hate this waiting around doing nothing" Pam huffed again.

"I do not care for it either but I would appreciate some silence" Godric ordered and the room instantly fell into silence as they complied.

Eric desperately wanted to force himself into down time. He hated the waiting and feeling of helplessness even more so than Pam. He also hated the pain that was left in his heart from the loss of his sister. They had not always been close but since Godric's return their family unit had become more cohesive.

"We do need to decide on how to restructure the Authority" Kara said carefully.

Eric's eyes snapped open as he looked at his child. She was right. The entire vampire Authority in the U.S. was about to be eliminated. The country would fall into anarchy without good, strong leadership.

"Let's worry about one thing at a time" Godric said wearily as he sat cross legged on the floor and went into down time.

Eric threw Kara a look, glanced at his watch and then followed his maker's lead. The wait would be extraordinarily painful otherwise.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N Thanks for the ongoing reviews and alerts! Story is coming to a close._

Chapter 19

The Aftermath

"It is done. We were successful" Arkady announced as Eric pulled himself out of his down time as the Britlingen materialized in front of him.

"Repeat that" Eric ordered as he wanted to be sure that he had heard the Britlingen correctly and that he wasn't just hearing what he wanted to hear.

"It is done. The demons have been banished from this world".

"How?" Pam asked eagerly.

"It is not something that can be easily explained. The travel between realms occurs on a cellular level. Those of us who can travel in between do it with as little thought as humans breathe or vampires use their sense of smell".

"Get us back to New Orleans" Kara requested of Godric who instantly complied and teleported them back to the location of the safe house. Instead of landing in the beautiful parlor, they stood on a pile of rubble.

"Shit! I loved this house" Pam shrieked as she took in the devastation around her.

"Good thing we didn't stay here" Kara noted.

Before anyone could comment further Godric teleported them back to the Stackhouse farmhouse.

"Why did you bring us here?" Eric asked as he took in the familiar surroundings.

"I knew the occupants would not be back yet and it was the first place that came to mind" Godric admitted.

Eric wanted to take time to relish in the though that the demons were no more but Godric did not give him the opportunity.

"Tell me the details" Godric asked of Arkady.

"I synchronized my arrival with two dozen of my brothers. When we materialized the bomb had detonated and the bodies of all but one of the hosts had been destroyed. We timed our arrival so that the demons did not have the ability to recover from the blast" Arkady answered solemnly.

"Which host remained intact?" Eric asked carefully.

Arkady hesitated slightly before answering and Eric knew that it was Nora before he responded.

"How was she destroyed?" he added as soon as her name left Arkady's lips.

"The vampire you knew as your sister was already gone".

"I know that but I need to know her body's fate".

Eric could not explain why it was important to him but it was. Humans might call it needing closure.

"The host form was destroyed by a Britlingen blade".

Eric nodded but remained silent.

"It was a quick, painless death for the host" Arkady added slowly.

Eric already knew that would have been the case. The Britlingens were know for quickly dispatching their enemies. They would never torture or draw out a foe's death.

The silence hung in the air for a few moments as they all allowed their grief to wash over them. It was Godric who broke the stillness first. "We need to find out what further damage was done in the city and what the authorities are positing. We may need to do some damage control".

"We also now need to consider the rule of the U.S." Eric said with a sigh. "It would be unwise for the kings and queens to know that we are without a guiding council. We need to carefully monitor the media message and ensure proper rule so we don't have power plays".

"I think it is time to reconsider the need for a vampire authority" Godric said slowly as if it was already something he had given great thought to.

"What do you mean Godric?" Kara questioned instantly.

"No other country has an authority. It is strictly a U.S. phenomena. The other countries are ruled by a single king or queen".

"But the U.S. is so big and how would you dismantle the current monarchy" Pam countered.

"I believe that we appoint a high king or queen that the others report to and that person reports directly to the high prophetess".

"What?" Kara countered instantly.

"It is time for you to assume your true place in the vampire world. The A.P. was always the highest authority for our kind and it is time for you to take that role once more".

"But Godric" Kara protested.

"Hear me out child" he said as he put his hand up to stop her. "You have shied away from interfering but have assisted and intervened when necessary. This would be no different other than making the arrangement more formal".

"The kings and queens will not stand for another layer of authority" she argued.

"They had to bow down to the Authority which was not as fair or impartial as you are my dear" Godric pointed out.

"I don't know how I could sell that".

"You won't have to. Eric and I will" Godric assured her.

"You will also have our support in that decision" Arkady interjected.

Eric's eyebrow shot to his hair line. "You would openly endorse Kara?"

"Eliminating the demon threat will have served no purpose if the balance of power in the vampire world is destroyed by your own kind".

"Fine, I'll consider it but first we need to figure out if there was any more damage in the city and what's being said" Kara acquiesced as she pressed a button on the coffee table to initialize the hidden the television that was now standard in most residences. She scrolled through the menu to find the news and turned up the volume.

It became evident that the city had not sustained any new damage but was still reeling from the flooding. The massacre at the restaurant and the explosion at the hotel was still addressed but as a side note as the flooding was so problematic. The fire at the house in the French Quarter was just a scrolling note on the bottom of the screen along with other incidents of random acts of destruction.

Eventually the newscasters turned to a heated debate on who was responsible for the destruction. Theories ranged from domestic terrorists to vampires to other supernaturals. Humans were still not aware that other realms existed so that wasn't even considered.

"I don't believe we need to intervene with the humans" Kara said as her eyes continued to scan the TV. "The humans obviously don't know who is responsible and those that are have already been permanently eliminated. We can give an anonymous donation to help alleviate the recovery and rebuilding efforts and possibly track down families who have lost loved ones and set up a fund for them. What we need to turn our attention to is the vampire community. It won't be long until they figure out that they can't reach anyone at the Authority and that edicts aren't being handed down."

"I believe you should make a statement to be disturbed to the ruling monarchs and then we will call a meeting" Godric stated.

"What do you suggest I say?" Kara fired back clearly still not on board with Godric's plan.

Godric smiled at the worked up seer in an attempt to calm her before.

"You say something simple such as 'order has been restored in New Orleans, more information will be forthcoming'" Godric suggested. "We need to give the appearance that our structure and laws are still being upheld".

"And who is giving this statement?" Pam asked.

"It will be signed by the high prophetess. This will send the message that there is something serious a foot but is being addressed properly" Godric stressed.

"I would also add that communication for the Authority will be handled by the office of the prophetess" Eric added.

"Good thought my son".

"We will need to alert the island immediately" Kara pointed out.

Before anyone else could utter a word Godric teleported them all to the island bedroom shared by Kara and Eric.

"A little warning would have been nice" Pam grumbled as she got her bearings.

"Agreed but lets get to work we have a lot to accomplish" Kara said as she led the group out into the hallway, down the back stairs and straight into her large formal office where her staff worked.

The handmaidens were instantly around them talking at once and inquiring about their safety.

Kara took charge immediately and the room fell silent when she raised her hand to stop the chatter. "As you can see, we are fine. The enemy has been eliminated but we have to form a new ruling structure in America because the Authority has been completely destroyed. I will be sending notice to the monarchy that communication to the Authority will be routed here. Be prepared for an increase in communiqués".

"Will this be permanent your grace?" one of the handmaidens asked.

"Yes but this information will not yet be made public".

The group nodded but did not disband. Eric could sense their excitement of having Kara back.

"Let her take care of a few things and then we will call a general meeting in the main room" Eric said.

"Yes, yes. Give me a moment and then we will all convene".

The handmaidens backed away reluctantly but allowed the small group to pass to Kara's private office. She immediately sat at her desk and powered up the computer which was instantly ready.

"I'm going to send out what you recommended word for word" Kara said to Godric as her fingers flew across the keys. "We will need to figure out who we want to appoint high king or queen and then a central location for a meeting".

"Let's go put your handmaidens out of their misery and do your welcome back meeting and then we'll put together a plan" Eric suggested. "We have done enough for now".

"Let me just leave directions to transfer funds to NOLA and then we can go" Kara said as she rose to speak to her primary assistant.

Eric lagged behind her as he watched her move with ease as she instruct her staff. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she leaned over her seated assistant. The soft red curls bounced as she rose and he smile as it felt like ages since he was able to simple admire the woman he loved. He sighed as he felt a comfortable warmth encompass his whole being. They were home, they were safe and as quickly as he could engineer it, they would be naked in their bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Epilog

Eric had awoken with his hand cupping Kara's breast and so he had started his evening by lavishing his attention there. Kara's body was still unanimated but her nipples responded to his touch regardless. He allowed his fingers to trail slowly down her torso to where he longed to bury himself. He used the pad of his thumb to trace small circles against her clit as he slid two fingers into her tight channel. He caressed her interior walls slowly as he felt the moisture starting to build and coat her passage. He wanted her ready for him but he was struggling to maintain his composure as his hips began to rock against the side of her body.

Eric glanced quickly at the bedside clock and knew that Kara would awaken in 45 seconds. He picked up the pace of the movement of his fingers and put more pressure on her clit. He leaned over to take her nipple in his mouth and moved so that he was positioned directly over her. He continued to stroke her as he mentally counted down the seconds. With his muscular legs, he nudged her thighs apart and just as her eyes were opening for the night, he replaced his fingers with his throbbing manhood in one smooth movement.

He groaned as he felt her inner muscles clench around his penis and her legs opened wider to allow him deeper penetration. He vaguely heard her breathlessly moan his name but he was lost in the sensation of their bodies and souls joining together. The physical and emotional connection was so deep, so strong that the pleasure built more quickly than he wanted. He forced himself to slow as he ground his pelvis into hers, stimulating her clit and finding her g spot simultaneously. He was rewarded with a louder moan of pleasure from Kara as she raised her hips to meet him trust for trust. Her hands were on his back trying to draw him even closer to her.

Eric began to shake with the effort of restraining his own orgasm as he worked furiously to bring her to completion first. He slowed his thrusts even further and focused on small upward movements that would provide constant contact to her clit. When he felt her inner walls tightening around him as her body coiled with tension, he resumed his deeper trusts once more and as he felt her orgasm descend upon her, he let himself follow as he screamed her name with his release.

Eric allowed himself to collapse on her body and be engulfed in her embrace. He buried his head into the pillow so there cheeks touched. "I will never get tired of waking up like that" she whispered with a girlish giggle in his ear.

"Nor I" he answered as he rolled onto his side taking her with him so they were facing each other.

"It's a good thing that I'm not human because I don't think I would be walking straight again with all the sex we've been having" she teased.

"Yes it most certainly is" Eric replied as he drew her to his chest.

Eric knew that they had at least an hour before Kara was due in chambers to begin her evening. As they had most nights since returning to the island, they spent that time lingering in bed, making love repeatedly, and just relishing in the physical comfort they could give each other.

Eric thought back on the last year and all the progress that had been made. Even he had been shocked at how quickly and easily they had managed to accomplish their tasks.

Kara has set up a huge fund to help clean up and rebuild New Orleans. That city had taken more than its fair share of hits but its population was resilient and the city was already thriving once more.

It had been Godric's suggestion that it be made public that vampires had funded the majority of the rebuilding effort. At first Eric was cautious that the humans would look at the contribution as vampires admitting guilt in some way as the rumors had still been flying at that time of who had caused the destruction. With Kara's nonthreatening looks and power of persuasion, she appeared in various media outlets to explain that since NOLA was still the vampire capital of the United States that it matter not that the majority of the casualties were humans, that vampires felt a great connection to the city and wanted to help with the rebuilding. The goodwill caused by their monetary efforts had gone a long way in bridging the gap in vampire and human relationships once more. For the first time, a vampire was elected to the mayoral council of the city and acceptance was at an all time high.

The monarchy has been a bit more difficult to bring around. The monarchs of all regions in the U.S. had been invited to summit in Chicago. The logistics with security and planning were handled by the Britlingens making it one of the safest gatherings of vampires in history. The vampire safe hotel had been completely booked out for the event and all staff were screened thoroughly.

Their group had chosen not to stay on site and teleport in for the meeting at Kara's request. While she did not foresee any problems, she had a great reluctance to rest anywhere but the island since the demon incident. Eric couldn't blame her as there was no greater comfort than resting in their own bed together.

Godric had given the opening speech and had chosen to be one hundred percent honest with the monarchs about what had transpired. There had been gasps of shock and disbelief when the monarchs discovered the Authority was no more.

Arkady had been asked to speak on behalf of the Britlingen world and collaborated Godric's words before endorsing a new model of governance.

It was only then that Kara was received and spoke to the kings and queens. Eric could not help the smile that crossed his face when he recalled how well his child had been received and the skill in which she had put them all at ease.

Kara had chosen to dress in her flowing white robes looking very much the part of the high prophetess. She had met with the monarchs in an adjacent room from where Godric and Arkady had spoken from a raised dais. The carefully planned room had large pillows on the floor arranged in a full circle. Kara had waited to arrive after all the other monarchs had been seated so that there was no power play to sit near her. She ended up between the King who ruled the Pacific Northwest states and the Queen of Florida.

Kara had quietly and unhurriedly explained their plan to move to a more European structure of governance. She stressed that the monarchs would be their own authority over their regions and that she would only intervene when directly asked or in time of crisis. The fact that Kara abolished the need for the monarchies to pay taxes to a higher authority was the proverbial icing on the cake.

Kara had announced that Pam would now be the contact person for all the monarchs in the United States and would act on her behalf unless her presence was needed directly.

They had thrown around giving Pam the title of High Queen but ultimately Kara rejected that notion feeling that it would just add animosity amongst the regents. Pam was pleased with her new position and knew that she would be overseeing regional disputes, legal matters and other routine tasks that didn't require Kara's intervention. Godric had offered to assist and advise Pam if needed but thus far, she was doing a fine job on her own.

The year really had passed with relative ease and Eric was grateful for each day of calm and normalcy. Some might thing that it was boring but he loved the drama free nights and the feeling of safety and security that surrounded him.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara whispered as they continued to hold each other.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am" he answered as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

He felt her smile and joy flooded into their bond. He let the emotion wash over him and bath him with its healing energy. They were together. They were one. They would never be parted.

THE END

_A/N Thanks for sticking with me on this story. I had some personal issues come up about half way through and really struggled to get it done. I hate when authors abandon stories so was hell bent on finishing it. I will be taking a break from writing for a bit now but appreciate all the reviews, pms and alerts. Thank you!_


End file.
